Luna makes rockin' fun
by Zako the Starguard
Summary: AU. Andy Moreno recently moved to Royal Woods and has started his first day at the High School, nervous and alone. Little did he know he will meet a certain rocker and together they will share a unique relationship with one another.
1. You never can tell

This was a day to be full of dread. Not only was this a new city and new state but for Andy it was his first day of school, High School to be exact. Once he lived in a rural place in Omaha, Nebraska now he's in the suburbs of Royal Woods Michigan along with his mother although, considering she was making up her own words to the songs on the radio, which were weird and silly, while driving him to school, the young man didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. _Eh its probably a mix of both_ he thought. Still even with his Mom being funny he still had butterflies in his stomach. His palms were sweaty, so much so that he kept wiping them on his blue jeans and they never seemed to get dry. He thought about putting his hands in his favorite gray hoodie's pockets but he figured that'd make it worse. His antsy behavior was noticed by his mother and she stopped her singing to talk to her son.

"Andy" she said in a calm voice "I know you are nervous. Its your first day at high school it happens to everyone."

Andy looked out the window "But its worse than that. I don't really care about being a freshman but I'm gonna be in a school where I don't know anybody." the boy said in a monotone voice. "I had a hard time making friends back home but I still had some people. Here I'm just and outsider..."

As soon as those words exited his mouth his mom retorted with a kind yet firm voice "Andreas Moreno. You will be fine. Just behave the best that you can. At worse you'll be by yourself for a little and at best you'll have a great friend to rely on and vice versa." Andy was gonna reply but got cut off, "I know my little monkey will have a good day. Now quit worrying. Everything will be okay."

For a moment the young man stayed silent but then he said "I'll worry less..."

A smile spread on her face to reassure him. "Now that that's out of the way do you want to hear me sing some more?" in which the Andy shouted "Nooo!"

* * *

The Royal Woods High School street was jam packed with cars, vans and trucks from parents trying to drop off their kids. Andy's mom, at first, was determined to drop him off directly in front of the school, much to his protest. But after a while she became fed up with traffic and just dropped him off on the sidewalk where he walked to the entrance of the school and into the school. The school was filled with a sea of teenagers, chatting, laughing and shouting but all Andy wanted to do was to get to the first class of the day, which was History. When he got to the class room he sat in the back of the room at the farthest corner from the door. Once he got situated he looked around the room since he had nothing else to do. It was a regular classroom, there was a white board but Andy didn't know if it was a marker board or one of those high tech projection boards. The walls were decorated with posters of History related stuff such as the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The bell rung before the boy could look around even more and a few kids trickled into the classroom, many sitting along with their friends. Andy simply minded his business at first but then someone caught his eye. It was a girl who seemed different from the rest. She had short brown hair, freckles on her face with some earrings that looked like paperclips. She wore a purple t-shirt that had a skull on it, a lavender plaid skirt with a white belt around it and purple boots. On her wrists were bracelets and she wore a choker on her neck. _She kinda looks like a rock-star_ was what came to his mind. It was only further enforced when he heard her speak to others using words like bro, dude and other things he imagined rockers would say. It was a cool sight to behold. Not many people seemed to give off a rock-star impression so Andy was very intrigued. Curiosity turned into panic when the girl noticed Andy was looking at her to which he swiftly turned his head to the other side. It was fortunate that the class started not long after that so Andy had a sigh of relief. However this wasn't the end of this significant day for Andy and the Rock-Star.

* * *

Once history was finished the youth made the quickest escape he could and made it to his next class. Thinking to himself _Whew...That was terrifying. And embarrassing. I hope she forgets about this or better yet I hope this is the only class I have with the rock-star._

Little did he know that on his third class of the day she once again was Andy's classmate and to make matters worse the teacher was...one of those people.

"Alright everyone!" the older man chirped "Welcome to Literature 1! I am Mr. Hicks and I will be your teacher for this semester! Now before we get to the nitty gritty I think everyone should introduce themselves! It seems fair that we get to know each other since we are in the same boat for half a year!"

Some kids groaned, a luxury Andy wish he had but he was too busy being paralyze with fear.

"If everyone could please rise out of your seat, give us your name and a fact about yourself! We'll start with you!" Mr Hicks signaled towards a young boy who was at the left of the class. Andy was in the middle but to him it was all the same. He was never one to be the center of attention with people he didn't know especially when one of them was the rock-star, who saw him stare at her. Then the moment of judgment came, it was his turn to make himself know.

Trying to make a calm and composed face he rose from his desk and began talking. "Uh…. My name is Andreas Moreno…. I prefer Andy cause i-its shorter and uh…" as he talked he tried to look at his peers in their eyes but most were spacing out or looking at their phones or, in one case with this kid, counting the sides of his pencil. There was one exception though: the rock-star, who was paying well attention and had a small but gentle smile on her face. Andy thought _Why are you smiling? Pretty sure you should be creeped out by me cause, you know, I stared at you_ _earlier_ _!_ But the young man had one problem to deal with which was finishing this embarrassing introduction "uh I love pizza." Once that corny, yet very true, fact was announced Andy sat straight back down with a lighter feeling to himself.

Mr. Hicks, being his usual cheery self responded "Excellent introduction Andreas! And might I say you have a wonderful name!" To which the young man replied with a stammered thank you. As the remaining students introduced themselves Andy was left to his thoughts as to why the rock-star seemed courteous and without a hint of disgust during his intro. His thoughts were cut short when he noticed that the last person to be introduced was the girl in question. Mr. Hicks signaled towards her and she rose up and spoke.

"Whats up dudes and dudettes? My name is Luna Loud and I want to be a famous Rock Star!"

It didn't come as a surprise to Andy but he still couldn't help but be in awe by this girl and her deceleration, not only for being up front about it but to be so ambitious. _She's so cool! I wonder what kind of rock genre she plays. Maybe Metal?_ he thought. _Guess I'll have to wait and see._

"What an aspiring goal Luna! I'm certainly pumped by your enthusiasm!" Mr. Hicks said although Andy thinks the man is usually pumped given his personality. Still the boy agreed with his teacher and felt a little less fearful of Luna Loud.

* * *

Lunch time came during fourth period and the school was just as hectic as it was in the morning. Andy was walking outside of the cafeteria area. He was munching on some chips at the time when he glanced around and saw Luna Loud talking to some girls. They didn't seem like people she would hang out with due to their appearances. One had large blonde hair, hard to miss, and gave off a mature impression, the second one had a lighter shade of blonde hair, which was long, and some sunglasses laying on the top of her hair who acted cheery and the third had light brown hair in a ponytail and had braces who was laughing while Luna and the other two girls seemed to groan. It wasn't until he dropped a chip that he changed his line of sight, which he was thankful for because he didn't want to repeat what happened this morning.

The final class of the day was study hall but the teacher didn't care about what the students did cause she was too busy doing a crossword puzzle books. Andy found himself in the same class as Luna Loud though he wasn't as nervous as he was in Literature. Oddly enough Luna sat much closer to Andy's right, practically at the next table, but the guy simply shrugged it off and proceeded to do his homework.

He was halfway done with his math paper when Luna turned to him "You're Andreas right?" She asked.

Stunned by this question that was just so casual and out of the blue, the boy answered, "Uh...yeah but I prefer Andy. Seems like older people just call me Andreas like my mom and Mr. Hicks."

The girl nodded and continued speaking "Gotcha. My bad dude. Its been a long day cause its school and all that." Without pause Andy replied "I understand. It honestly feels like purgatory here. Can't tell if I still have my soul left"

Luna chuckled at his comment which made him feel much more at ease. His comfort on the other hand was being disrupted by his hoodie, which he wore all day long, so he decided to take it off. He zipped the hoodie down and revealed a white graphic t-shirt with the black prints of four men and the words Noir Coven.

Once Luna caught sight of the shirt her eyes widened with glee. "Dude! You like Noir Coven!?" she asked excitedly.

The young man looked at her surprised. "Yeah. I like Coven. They're one of my favorite classic rock bands. Do you like them too?"

The young rocker was nodding her head, which made Andy excited. "Yeah both Fozzy Fozborne and Donnie Ames Neo versions! I know some people are like 'You must pick one or the other' but I think they're both good."

"Oh no doubt." Andy replied "But honestly there is one song that I heard by the Neo version thought I'd like to hear other ones. You got any recommendations?"

The girl said yes and wrote down a list of songs the Neo's Coven did, much to Andy's glee. The two spent the remainder of the class talking about their favorite Noir Coven songs, why they liked it and talked about the lyrics until the bell rang.

* * *

The young man just got done putting some textbooks away in his locker when he saw the rocker making her way towards the entrance of the school to leave home. At first he wanted to get out as well but he felt compelled to ask Luna something. Eventually he made his mind up and decided to talk to her. He made his way through the crowed of teenagers as fast and as politely as he could till he reached the rocker.

"Luna" he said which made her turn and greeted him.

"Hey dude. Whats up?"

Andy felt very awkward about what he was gonna ask but he had a feeling that Luna wouldn't judge him for it and with that he started talking "Well...uh...I know we just met and your first impression with me was weird because… you know I was staring at you.. but that's because you stood out to me." Luna said "uh-huh" in the middle but Andy continued. "And now that I talked to you I really think you're cool and awesome...I just basically said the same thing" The girl chuckled lightly at the mistake but remained polite. "This is gonna sound childish but would you….you know be my friend? I don't know many people here..."

As he trailed off Luna decided to answer his question. "You know dude at first I thought you were a weirdo staring at me." _Ouch_ thought the young man. "But when you introduced yourself in Mr. Hicks class I realized that you're a shy person. And after we talked about Coven I got a better impression of you." Andy was dumbfounded by what the rocker said and could only follow up with a weak thanks. Luna smiled and finished off her sentence "Point is I'd be glad to have you as a friend. Here lets trade numbers." She pulled out her phone, as did he, and they traded numbers.

When they finished the mature girl from earlier called for Luna and the girl turned and responded "I'll be right there!" She then turned back and said "Cool! I'll text you when I get home! Its nice meeting you Andy."

As Luna was leaving she wished Andy a good rest of the day and made her way to the mature girl. The boy did a little wave and breathe a sigh of relief. He then made his way outside, saw his mom in her green car and made his way towards the car.

Upon entering Ms. Moreno, with a smile asked, "Hey buddy. Did you have a good day at school?"

Andy, who returned the grin back answered "Yes. The classes were classes but it was a good day. I made a friend!"

As soon as she heard her son say that the older woman's eye lit up. "That's good hijo! This calls for a celebratory concert, sung by yours truly!"

Normally Andy would have told his mom to stop the car so he could get out but he was too overjoyed at his new founded friendship. This day filled him with dread but it ended with joy. He looked out the car window with a smile and thought to himself _I wonder what good thing will happen next?_


	2. My kind of friend

Morning arrived and with it the second day of school. Andy woke up slightly tired but well rested enough to get out of bed with no problem. At first the boy wasn't eager to go to school but he remembered what happened yesterday and changed his tune. The reason was because that day he befriended Luna Loud, a girl who loved rock music and aspired to be a rock-star herself. Unlike yesterday, when he was anxious and felt like an outcast, he was looking forward to another day of school. So much that he went through his morning routines with a pep in his step and a small grin on his face. This behavior didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Moreno, who wondered if her son got replaced.

"Well someone looks happy." She spoke, while her son finished eating cereal and then asked, in a playful tone. "Are you really that excited to learn something from school?"

Andy, with snarky yet playful tone, answered "Yeah. You can put it like that." while putting his bowl in the sink.

"Huh...what happened to the nervous kid I was with yesterday morning" retorted the older woman.

The young man just gave a smile and went on with his business. His mother, just watching him walk to the bathroom, felt like her worries had vanished. She feared that Andy would have struggled transitioning to the move, given that he was very shy and wasn't one to open up so easily to others who weren't his mother. _I should thank this new friend of his when I met them_ She thought while trying to remember the last time her boy woke up excited over school.

* * *

After missing the morning school rush hour by a close call, Andy made his way to his locker to change textbooks. Meanwhile Luna, who was already at the school, was hanging out with her friends in the music room. She was chatting and strumming her an acoustic guitar until she overheard some kids talking about classic rock. She then remembers making a list of songs for Andy to listen on her notebook. The rocker took out her phone to text Andy and see if he got to school.

 _ **Luna-(Hey dude I got the list made. You at school yet?)**_

Andy felt his phone vibrate and saw the text. He then responded to the text with out missing a beat.

 _ **Andy-(Yeah I'm at school. I'm about to go to class)**_

Once Luna read his reply she started to pack her things up, told her friends she'd see them later and made her way to history class. When she arrived to class Luna saw Andy sitting at his desk appearing to have spaced off until he noticed her sitting at a desk next to him.

"Hey!" She greeted him. "I got a list of songs you should check out of Neo's Coven songs. I'm sure you'll like them."

"Thanks." the young man said. He looked at the paper and was surprised how many songs she wrote down. "You put down a lot of songs here. Did it take you long to find good ones or are these your favorites?" he inquire.

The rocker grinned as she answered "These are mostly my favorites. I added some commonly popular ones in the mix. Figured it'd be best if I added my faves in case there's a chance you miss a song you'd like."

 _Makes sense_ Andy thought while nodding in agreement. As she watched the boy put the paper in his backpack Luna had a question pop up in her mind though in her perspective it was an odd one. Nonetheless proceeded to ask "Uh Andy. I have a question but I'm afraid it'll sound weird."

Andy turned to Luna to which he responded "You can go ahead and ask. Besides weirdness is what got us on to each others radar to begin with."

She was reluctant to ask the question but it eventually came out. "So I know that you wore a Coven shirt yesterday. I was gonna ask if you were wearing another shirt with a rock band on it."

"Actually" the boy began "I was kinda hoping you would mention that." He then unzipped his gray hoodie to revealed a black shirt that had a blue circle with white outline. Above the circle, in white, were the words Blue Void. Luna figured that band would be a favorite of Andy's nonetheless she was impressed with knowing he had some good taste.

"Oh yeah you're definitely a classic rock fan, dude!" she spoke with an ecstatic tone. "Any other bands that you like?" she asked.

With an equal amount of glee, Andy began listing off his favorites. "Lets see….there's Graf Berg, Dream, Noobie Fathers, Lan Hoven, Leslie Hooper..." He started trailing off, struggling to think of what other bands he's liked with no apparent success. Slightly frustrated he then apologizes. "Its weird but I can't really think of other bands at the moment."

"Its no big deal" the rocker said "It happens. You can tell me later. Looks like class is about to start."

"Sounds good to me." Andy replied to which Luna gave a smile then went to her assigned desk as the bell rang.

* * *

When lunch came Andy was wandering around in the parts of the school that weren't patrolled by the teachers. Besides Luna the boy didn't have anyone else to socialize with so all he did was wander around. He was walking past the cafeteria when something caught his eye. His rocker friend was waving at him and signaling for him to come sit at her table. While he made his way towards Luna he noticed that the people she was sitting with weren't the ones he saw yesterday. The company she was keeping are what Andy imagined she'd hangout with. They all had a rock vibe to them some of them had a grunge look while others had punk look. Andy wasn't nervous about going to sit with them but he felt a bit out of place not only because of his appearance but also he's "the new kid" in school. When he got to the table Luna pulled up a chair so that he can sit between her and one of her friends. As soon as the boy sat down the rocker wasted no time introducing him to the table.

"Hey guys this is my friend Andy." she announced at to her group which they all locked their eyes onto him. "I met him yesterday in three of my classes. He's a big classic rock fan!"

"H-hi everyone" Andy said while trying to make proper eye contact with each person around the table. There was a small, awkward, pause which made the young man a bit wary but, to his surprise, he received a warm response from the rest of the table. He was rushed with so many greetings and questions about what his favorite bands are that he didn't know which ones to respond to. Eventually Luna managed to calm everyone down so that Andy wouldn't be overloaded. Once the table settled down one of the kids spoke up.

"So Andy" began a young brunette man with a leather jacket and a necklace with a lock on it, "I know Luna just said you're a classic rock fan but I gotta ask what got you into that genre?"

"I can't remember the exact date but a couple years ago I heard a song from the band Settler, which was Stereo Warrior, on the radio and it just resonated with me." Andy said. "I found myself wanting more of that music and I got what I wanted" he finished with a little chuckle.

The brunette nodded "Nice. That's pretty cool to know man."

"Scuse me Andy" a girl with her hair in her eyes chirped "Do you play any instruments? I didn't see you with any but I just figured I'd ask anyways." she finished.

Andy shook his head. "No I don't play any instruments. Though the thought has occurred every once in a while."

The girl then asked "Which one would you learn to play if you could?"

The boy had an answer. He was hesitant but decided to answer anyways. "This might be generic but I'd like to play the guitar. Electric guitar to be exact but I guess I'd have to start with an acoustic"

"Oh its not generic" said the girl. "Guitars are pretty rad to play though I mainly play the drums."

"I got a question." One girl said to which Andy looked at her. She had blonde hair with a single teal streak that stood out. "Do you listen to any modern rock bands?" She asked.

"I actually don't" Andy said "I guess I find modern rock to be...boring and a bit too hybridized. Honestly sometimes I think it sounds more like pop music instead of rock." After he said that he felt a sense of shame. He didn't know much about the company he was with, especially Luna, and he felt that his comment would insult the group.

"I can see where you can get that impression" said the blond "Honestly its not for everyone but I think you should give it a try. Who knows you might like a band." she finished with a smile.

The young man nodded his head and thought _That might not be a bad idea. Its always good to be open minded. And who knows maybe I will find some bands or songs that I'll like._

Once he made up his mind he spoke "I'll definitely give it a try ah...um..." he sputtered. He didn't know the blonde's name. Embarrassed he apologized and asked for the blonde's name.

"My name is Sam Sharp." she said smiling

"Ah Sam. Again I'm sorry. I should have asked to begin with." Andy said to which Sam simply just told the boy to not worry about it.

Luna, during all this time when everyone was talking to Andy, stayed quiet with a small satisfied grin. She was glad that her friends welcomed him and that he opened up to them fairly easy and fast. She also figured it would take a bit more time for the young man to fully join the circle of friends but she wasn't too worried about it.

* * *

It was the final period of the day, although with the study hall teacher still kept her focus on the crossword puzzle she was working on yesterday, it may as well be an hour long high school recess. Andy and Luna were doing their homework while also conversing with one another both working on, and expressing their disdain, for math.

"Algebra is such a drag man..." Luna grumbled. "Even though I have a sister who helps me with this stuff its still a pain to do."

Andy smirked. "Preaching to the choir on that one," he responded. "I personally want to get this over with cause these equations are pure torture"

The rock star chuckled about their mutual suffering at the hands of math. She then became quiet all of a sudden. This was noticed by the young man who asked his friend what was the matter. She put her pencil down, turned to Andy and spoke in a hushed voice so that no one else would interject.

"Remember when you asked me to be your friend cause you didn't know anyone here at Royal Woods?" the rocker asked.

"Yeah I uh….remember that embarrassing moment" the young man said.

"I know its a bit late to ask but where did you live before coming here?" she then asked.

"You're gonna be disappointed at this but I lived in Omaha of good ol' Nebraska. I know I know its not anything exciting." he said

Luna made a small playful smile. "You say that as if Royal Woods is an animated town."

Andy rolled his eyes and smirked at Luna's comment. "You got me there," he said "Its just that where I lived it was pretty quiet. Nothing note worthy happened. Not to mention I was the only kid in my street." he finished with a solemn look on his face.

The rocker noticed the expression and decided to liven the mood up. "I know I just dissed Royal Woods but there's still plenty of things to do here. You just gotta have the right people with you and it can be a blast."

"I guess you're right." he replied with a lighthearted smile.

"I am dude trust me! Tell you what me and my friends hang out in the music room in the morning before the bell rings. You should come hang with us. It'll be fun!"

Andy gave it a little thought and then said "I'm all for it. Beats sitting in history class, waiting for school to start."

"Cool!" replied Luna "oh one more thing bro." she then looked at her homework with an irritated look on her face and showed Andy the paper "Can you help me with this question? I think my brain going out on me..."


	3. Mall adventure

A few weeks have passed since Andy started Royal Wood High School and things have gotten pretty well for him. Despite school being school the young man been enjoying the company of Luna Loud and her group of rock loving friends. Ever since the third day of school Andy has spent his mornings, before school starts, hanging out in the music room with his new friends and again with them during lunch. One Friday morning Andy went to the music room to socialize with his friends. Just as he entered he saw, and heard, Luna playing her guitar. It was a soft melody she was playing, which gave the young man a relaxed feeling. He was about to sit down and continue listening until Luna turned her attention to him.

"Hey Andy," she greeted him cheerily. "Hows your morning going so far?"

"Its the morning so kinda meh." he responded "That was a nice tune you were playing. I feel a bit bad for interrupting you."

"Oh it was nothing special. Just playing around if anything. Did you liked it?"

The boy nodded "Yeah it was really relaxing. Would it be too much to ask for you to keep playing?"

The rocker agreed to his request and, with a smile, started to strum her guitar. The music was smooth, and once again, gave Andy a relaxed feeling. The young man was entranced by this melody that was being played and, if he could, would wish nothing more then to hear it for the entirety of the day. Luna herself was in her own zone, transfixed on her performance. Every pluck of a guitar string with her pick, every time she shift her left hand on the guitar neck she felt like she was on top of the world.

"Luna is really making that guitar sing."

Andy snapped back to reality to see Sam sitting next to him, enjoying the purple rocker's guitar playing.

"Uh yeah she's making one hell of a show." the young man said with a smile.

At that time Luna noticed that Sam had sat next to Andy. She gave Sam a smile and stopped her music to say hi to her. "Hey Sam. You came at a good time. I was just giving Andy one gal free concert."

"Although I'd be okay with paying to see Luna perform in a concert." the boy interjected.

Sam chuckled at the boy's comment, finding it very flattering of him to say, "I'm with you on that one pal." the blonde said "Maybe you should join a music contest or a talent show, Lunes. You might make it big."

The rocker had thought once or twice about applying to a music contest but didn't really think she could make it. Still it was an option and she wasn't going to rule it out. "Maybe. I'd have to think about it." she said.

"Either way Luna you got two votes right here." Andy said, motioning at himself and Sam.

The Loud made a light smile at the comment and support of her friends. "Thanks you two."

"Oh!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed, "You guys doing anything tomorrow? I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to go to the mall."

"I'm free for tomorrow." Luna said "I did all my chores yesterday. What about you Andy?"

"I'm free too." the boy said "And I really need to get some new clothes."

Sam grinned and started to get ready to leave to class, "Cool. I'm gonna go see if Ruth and George can join. I'll see you guys later"

After bidding Sam farewell, both Andy and Luna decided to leave to their first class as well. During that time, while the rocker was putting her guitar away, Andy waited for her so they can walk to class together and was left to his thoughts. Tomorrow would mark the first time Andy would be with his friends outside of school. He was, without a doubt, excited for what would come the next day.

* * *

As expected on a weekend the Royal Woods mall was fairly busy, packed with people chatting and moving about. Andy arrived at noon, dropped of by his mother, and made his way to the meeting spot. Sam was already there, sitting at bench when she and the young man spotted each other.

"Hey Sam. Have you been waiting long?"

The blonde shook her head, "Not really I just got here a few minutes ago," she moved over so that the young man could sit with her "Here take a seat. Its gonna take everyone a while to get here."

The boy took her offer and sat next to her, "So did you have any place in mind that you wanted to hit up?" he inquired.

"I thought maybe we can hit up Chilled Subject, you did say you wanted to get some new clothes. I think that'd be a good start," she said "And after that maybe head to the music shop, see if there some new albums out."

"Sounds good to me boss" Andy said with a grin.

By that time George and Ruth had arrived and greeted Sam and Andy. Shortly after Luna had entered the mall but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by two of the three girls Andy saw with her talking to on the first day of school, the girl with big blonde hair and the girl with sunglasses. Luna spotted her friends and turned to tell the other two girls that she'll see them later. Andy was about to ask Luna who those girls were but when she approached them everyone was ready to head to their first destination, so the young man figured he'd put the question off for later.

The group made their way to Chilled Subject, initially staying together until the girls started to move deep into the women's section which prompted Andy and George to go to the men's. Unbeknownst to Andy, his friend had goal in mind. While he's never had a problem with Andy's usual attire, George felt like the young man could pull off a different kind of apparel. While looking at the graphic t-shirts George seen a blue denim jacket on a rack near the shirts and thought it was a good place to start.

"Andy dude," he started, grabbing the jacket "check out this jacket man. Looks pretty rad huh?"

"Yeah looks nice. You gonna get it?" the boy inquired to his brunette friend.

With a sly smile, George initiated his plan "Actually I was thinking maybe you should get it for yourself. I think you can pull it off. What do ya say?"

Andy looked at the jacket for a little bit but it felt like an hour. He was in the midst of an inner debate with himself. On one hand he did like how the jacket looked and figured trying out something new wouldn't hurt him. On the other hand his insecurities were keeping his optimism at bay. He thought that if he suddenly started wearing a Denim jacket out of the blue, he'd certainly never hear the end of it from his other peers. Eventually his insecurities were the victor in this debate.

"I think I'll pass" the young man quietly said.

The brunette was slightly disappointed but was still adamant about achieving his goal. "Come on man just give it a try. You can't really know until you see yourself wearing it."

After looking at it again, Andy sighed "Can you get me one in a large?" he asked.

Barely hiding his enthusiasm, George did what Andy requested. The young man unzipped his hoodie and switched it with the jacket. While putting it on he felt embarrassed, afraid of that people would give him weird looks or that they might hide their laughter, but nonetheless he got it on and looked to his friend.

"Ooooh my man, I knew you'd look good in it!" exclaimed George, finally letting his excitement release. He then grabbed Andy, leading him to the closest mirror. "Look at yourself bro! You are killing it with that jacket!"

Despite having his face slightly flushed, due to his current company acting like his biggest fan, Andy admitted that the jacket fit him really well. "Its actually not bad. I think I can get used to this." he said, with a bit of confidence in his voice.

George, not letting this momentum go to waste, decided to seal the deal "See what I mean? Its a good fit man. You should totally get it." he said to which Andy agreed "Oh and one thing when you're wearing this don't button it up. Gotta show off what awesome shirt you have on."

"Sure thing chief" Andy sheepishly responded "but I'm kinda afraid that I'll get flack for suddenly trying to look cool."

The brunette dismissed his friend's concern "You are cool man and this jacket will raise your coolness. How about we get the girls thoughts on this?"

"I don't know about tha-"

"Thoughts on what?"

The boys turned to see the girls standing next to them as if they've been there the entire time. Ruth was the first one to notice Andy wearing a jacket which, despite having hair covering them, made her eyes glimmer. When they noticed a second later, Luna and Sam had that same glimmer in their eyes as well. The young man's face turned beet red, both from being admired at and the silence that surrounded the group. Eventually George was the one to break the silence.

"What do you think ladies? Is he rockin that jacket or what?" the brunette inquired which the girls agreed to which the young man made a satisfied smile.

Andy just stood there with burning cheeks "I-it was George's idea." he managed to spit out.

"Either way Andy it looks good on you." Sam responded to the young man's comment. "Makes me wish I would've thought of it first"

The last part of Sam's sentence turned a switch in Ruth's head. "Hey I got an idea! why don't the rest of us pick one thing out for Andy?"

The other two girls instantaneous agreed with the girls idea. Andy on the other hand was reluctant about the suggestion. He looked to George to stop this idea from being executed but was betrayed when the brunette encouraged Ruth's proposition. Seeing how it was one against four the young man just bit his tongue and let his friends select one piece of clothing for him. Ruth selected a black casual vest, saying it'd go with anything Andy had. Sam chose a short sleeved blue plaid flannel shirt, which she admitted wasn't special but thought plaid would be nice on Andy. Finally Luna got the young man a Donnie Ames Neo t-shirt, to commemorate her first interaction with him.

"Th-thanks guys." Andy said still sheepish. "I'm really flad...fladder..." he sighed and collected himself "flattered by all this." he managed to finish.

"No problem dude," Luna responded "Anything for a friend."

"Yeah man. You're one of us!" George added, ruffling the other young man's black curly hair.

These words warmed Andy greatly. He was truly happy about meeting these people. He gave a smile that melted all his friends hearts. "I should probably go buy this stuff then. I'll be back" he said. He then made his way to the counter with his head high and a walk full of confidence with a bit of a skip to each step.

* * *

After they were done looking around in Chilled Subject, the group headed to a music store called Melody Shop. Once they entered everyone went to different areas. Sam, George and Luna were checking out what new albums have been release, Ruth was looking at the drums and Andy was wandering around. While looking around the youth saw a book about learning how to play the guitar. He picked it up and started to flip thorough the book. He was contemplating getting the book but was approached by Ruth.

"A guitar lessons book huh?" she asked with a smile "Are you thinking about playing one?"

"Ever since you asked me when we first met I've been thinking about it a lot." the boy said "But I haven't really decided."

She tilted her head to the side "Why's that?"

Andy shut the book close and sighed. "It multiple things really. I don't own a guitar nor can I afford to get one. I don't think I'll be good at it either. Or what if I don't enjoy it. Just things like that."

Ruth didn't like hearing the youth doubt himself. She understood how he felt because she had those same feelings when she first started playing her first instrument. The girl even thought of quitting, but after some convincing and long hard effort, she started to love playing music.

With this knowledge she figured she'd might be able to help ease her friend's doubt. "I understand how you feel, Andy. I was doubtful when I started playing my first instrument. I might've quit but my family convinced me to keep trying so I did. It was hard but it was worth it in the end."

"So you think I should go for it?" Andy asked slightly soothed by hearing Ruth's story and how she over came her lack of confidence.

"I can't decide for you. Only you can make that choice." the girl replied

Andy nodded and gave a shy smile, "Thank you Ruth. You know….for the vote of confidence."

"Anything for you, sweetie." she said returning a warm smile to him, "Although if you do want to learn to play a guitar you should ask Luna. I bet she'll gladly teach you."

The young man gave his friend's suggestion a thought. He still was on the fence but figured if he did decide to play a guitar Luna would be better to consult with then a book. One thing was certain he will decided soon enough.

* * *

After they regrouped, the teens found themselves hearing the rumbles of their stomachs. None of them had eaten anything since they woke up so they decided to go to the food court to satisfy their hunger. The food court had an assortment of fast food chains from burger joints to taco shops to even a kebab place. Andy was unsure of which to choose, seeing how all of them looked good. In the middle of pondering, Luna, George and Ruth had already decided on what they wanted and went to get their food, leaving the boy with Sam. The blonde was looking at the restaurants as well but then spotted a little sign which made her jump with glee.

Looking at his friend with a puzzled look he ask "What's up Sam? You find something?"

The girl turned to him with glimmering eyes and pointed at a burger place called Jimmy Doe's Juicy Burger, "Jimmy Doe's has a thing called the Giga-Burger challenge! The challenge is timed but that isn't the only thing to it. The burger is so large that one person can't eat it all so what they do is split it in half so that two people can eat it."

"Yeah that sounds like a challenge. You plan on doing it now?"

Once she heard that question Sam's attitude changed, "Well… thing is I've been trying to beat it ever since it began in the summer but….I've had no luck." She woefully said.

"That sucks," the young man said clearly seeing how disappointed his friend is. "How many times have you tried it?"

"A bunch of times. I've had my dad and little bro help me. Heck even Luna and George tried to help me win it but its a no go." she said losing whatever enthusiasm she had to begin with. "Maybe I should pass this time."

Andy stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "I'll help you with the challenge."

Sam looked at Andy directly in his eyes, retaining some sparkle in hers, "Are you sure about that? I don't want to force you to do it."

The boy chuckled, "I'm cool with it. Besides it'll be fun and I feel really hungry"

Giving the young man a warm smile, the blonde guided him to the restaurant where they ordered the Giga-Burger challenge. Within a couple of minutes the duo were sitting at a small table and, in the middle, the Giga-Burger, sliced in half, sat there. Sam calling it large wasn't an exaggeration in fact one would have thought that it was a pie that looked like a burger. If the width of the burger wasn't intimidating, the thickness of the beef patty was similar to the thickness of a novel, making it more menacing. Other than that the burger had the usual works such as cheese, lettuce and ketchup. Sitting with the teens was a Jimmy Doe's employee who served as the time keeper of the challenge, though he wasn't keen on being there.

"Ok...you two get ten minutes to eat the burger." the employee said rather dully "You have to eat all of the burger under neath the time limit." he then yawned, "The challenges starts now..."

While Andy and Sam started their challenge, at a table farther away, sat their friends that are in the dark about their endeavor. They had already gotten their food and were waiting on the other two for a few minutes. They've kept texting and calling the two but there was no answer which worried them. Eventually they noticed a crowd surrounding a table though, at first, it didn't concern them.

After looking at the crowd for a minute or so George decided to check out the scene. "You know what? I'm gonna go see what the big deal is about over there. Ruth please don't eat my fortune cookie." the boy said with a stern tone that was met with Ruth cutely playing dumb.

When he made his way, the brunette was surprised at what he saw. His friends were doing the challenge that he failed to complete. At the same time the two youths were halfway done with their burger slice but there were four minutes left. Meanwhile George made his way back to the table where the other two girls were as fast as he could to relay the news.

"Yo! Sam and Andy are doing the challenge!" he said with excitement.

Luna shot straight up from her chair, "No way brah! Are you serious!?" to which she made her way to the crowd, disregarding the fact that she was still had her own food to finish.

Two minutes were left in the challenge and the duo were close to being a quarter done with their burgers. However they were feeling the struggle. Both Andy and Sam were at their limit, with as much as a literal handful of their burger. However both knew that if they took a couple more bites they would overcome the Giga-Burger challenge. So close yet so far, a light at the end of the tunnel but so small it was a speck. With one last ounce of determination they both bit their burger and the timer rang. They had failed to beat the time limit. The crowd groaned in disappointment, while the Jimmy Doe employee told the contestants to try again some other time and quickly left the scene. Sam had a bittersweet feeling. While she did fail again, she was close to winning the challenge. Whatever woe she felt before this event was replaced with a subtle but strong determination.

"Sorry Sam." Andy said feeling more bitter then sweet about this outcome, "I kinda hope I would help you. Guess I got ahead of myself."

The blonde put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't be. I feel great about this...well actually I feel full but you get what I mean."

The boy chuckled at her joke and felt a little better, "Say….you want to try it again? You know once we recover for a week." which was met with a giggle and a nod.

"Yo dudes you nearly beat it!" Luna popped in after the bystanders left and wrapped her arm around the both of them. "You guys did great. Maybe next time you can beat it!"

"One can hope, Luna, One can hope." Sam said.

"Alright champs lets get back to George and Ruth. We'll celebrate." the purple rocker declared.

"Sounds good. We'll be there we gotta catch our breath." the young man asked to which Luna agreed and made her way to the others. After a short couple of seconds Andy stood up, "Well partner shall we join them?"

Sam warmly smiled and replied "Yes...partner."

* * *

After a rather eventful day it was time for the group of friends to head home. Sam, George and Ruth had already left, leaving Andy and Luna to themselves at the entrance of the mall. While waiting a question popped up in Andy's head. He had yet to ask who the two girls that Luna came with are.

"Hey Luna who were those two girls you were with when you came here?"

"Those are my older sisters." she answered. "You never seen them before at school?"

"Er...I have but I didn't think they were your sisters." he said.

Luna grinned and shrugged "Its cool. They run with a different group so I can see how you'd not know."

There was a bit of a silence after Luna finished her comment. In that silence Andy eventually got curious about Luna's family.

"Say how many siblings do you have Luna?" the boy inquired.

"I got ten siblings. Nine sisters and one brother." She said casually.

"Wha-?" Andy started. "Th-that many?"

The rocker nodded, not fazed by her friend's surprised, "Yup. I'm the third oldest."

The black haired boy was stunned by this revelation. Luna was part of a large family, the third oldest in fact. He still had trouble wrapping his head around it. Many things went through his head like how chaotic is the house or what struggles the Loud parents have to face. He also felt bad for Luna's only brother being the only boy in the house.

In the midst of her friend being dazed by her answer, Luna returned the question to him, "What about you? You got any sibs?"

After he snapped back into reality, Andy answered her question quietly, "No….I'm an only child."

"Really?" the purple rocker mused "You were that much of a handful as a kid that your parents stopped at one?" she teased

"I don't know. My dad passed away when I was three." he simply said.

"Oh..." Luna responded. She felt like she hit a nerve with the boy. Guilty that she made a joke not knowing about Andy's old man, she attempted to apologize but was cut off.

"Don't apologize. Its ok really." the young man said putting on the best fake smile he could make. If there was one thing he hated it was when people apologized about his fathers passing when he was young. He just found it unnecessary for them to do simply because what's done is done.

Silence befell the two teens for a short while. Andy, not wanting what he said to ruin the atmosphere quickly thought about what to say. He didn't care that he was changing the subject so obviously. He didn't want Luna to feel bad or awkward about it. After thinking about it he remembered the conversation he and Ruth had at the music store. Without a second of delay the boy turned and faced his rocker friend. She met his gaze, reluctantly, but was relieved and curious when she noticed that he had a positive expression on his face.

"Luna will you teach me how to play a guitar?" he asked. But by then he knew his answer.


	4. Andy and the Louds part 1

**Author's note**

 **I just want to say that I'm not familiar with guitar terms or how one is played so I want to address this and apologize for my lack of knowledge. I did a little research if it means anything though not enough. Still I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Here we are, mijo. Are you going to be ok staying here for the day?" asked Mrs. Moreno.

Andy turned to his mom, not a single worry on his face. "Yeah I'll be good. I'm just gonna hang with Luna today."

The older woman didn't doubt her son but still didn't like not having him around for a whole day. "Well if you insist. But I'll be disappointed that no one will hear my wonderful singing." she said teasingly.

"I'm sure you are." the boy snarked, not amused by his mothers bad sense of humor.

"Ok well I'll pick you up before dinner," she replied. "Have fun baby."

Andy nodded and got out of the car. He stepped on the sidewalk and looked at white two floored house. The first black roof had a boomerang and a Frisbee on it and the front yard was filled with various toys and bikes. The youth was standing in front of Luna's home, the Loud house. He turned and gave his mother a wave and headed towards the porch. A week ago Andy asked Luna to teach him how to play the guitar. To say she agreed was an understatement. However they both had a busy week coming and decided to wait until next Saturday to commence the boy's practice. When he reached the door Andy knocked on the door, since Luna told him the doorbell didn't work.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of a girl who sounded a bit eager to answer the door.

"Uh...my name is Andy. I'm a friend of Luna." the boy said.

"'My name is Andy I'm a friend of Luna' who?" asked the voice again.

Luna told the boy about her sisters and their quirks. At first he was a bit skeptical about Luna's description of her siblings but had a funny feeling that she wasn't exaggerating. He knew about the funny one but couldn't remember who that name was.

Before he said any more he heard another voice yelling "Luan stop goofing around and open the door!"

The door opened up and Andy was face to face with the brown haired girl with braces that he saw the first day of school. _So she's Luna's sister too._ Andy thought.

Luan looked at the youth and said "You might want to work on your jokes pal. Be a little open minded!" to which she laughed at her joke.

"Oh….um...Ok." the young man said, not knowing what to do around the comedian.

"Luan leave the guy alone. You're literally going to make him leave when he just got here."

Andy glanced and saw the big haired blonde sitting on the couch texting on her phone. She had a bored expression on her face and didn't face the boy until he closed the door behind him. When she did look at him the youth flinched a little. She had a serious look on her face and Andy did not want to anger her in anyway.

"Andy right?" she asked to which the boy nodded. "Luna's upstairs in her room. Luan take him to her. And don't annoy him." she finished, going back to looking at her phone.

Just as he walked towards the stairs after Luan, Andy bumped into someone who came from the dining room on his right. He heard a feminine voice say "ow" and turned to see the blonde with sunglasses had ran into him.

"Oh! S-sorry!" he exclaimed, concerned that he accidentally hurt the girl.

The blonde with the sunglasses was rubbing her nose when she looked at Andy, "Oh hi! I didn't see you there. I was looking at the floor it helps me walk." she said very cheerfully, forgetting that she bumped into the boy. Then a confused look appeared on her face, "Wait who are you? Do you live here?"

"Uh…no I'm here to hang with Luna." Andy said. Extending his right hand he introduced himself, "I'm Andy by the way."

"Hi Randy!" said the girl extending her left hand "I'm Leni."

The boy looked at Luan expecting her to help him out but the jokester just gave him a shrug. "Don't mind her she's like that a lot." Luan said. "Now I'll show you to Luna, step right up!"

With out any hesitation, the young man followed the comedian up the stairs. _Oh I get it. Step up, stairs. Probably too late to say anything_ Andy thought. When they reached the top of the staircase the boy looked around the second floor. It was just a hallway with seven doors. He suspected most of them were the rooms of the loud kids. In one of them, the door in the far right he heard what sounded like an argument brewing.

"LANAAA!" screamed a shrilled voice, "Keep your pets away from my stuffed animals! They're gonna get all dirty with mud slobber!"

"They want a comfy place to sleep, Lola! Stop being such a jerk to my babies!" yelled another voice.

At this point Andy thought it would be best just to shut up and follow Luan to the room Luna's room. If he didn't believe Luna before he certainly was a believer now. The two walked to the door on the far left of the staircase. Despite witnessing the other Louds, Andy was eager to be with Luna.

Luan knocked on the door. "Luna your friend is here."

There was a sound of things being moved around before the rocker responded. "In a minute!" There as a bit more noise before the door was opened. "Hey Andy sorry to make you wait. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

"Its alright Luna." the boy responded "Were you busy right now?"

"Yeah man I was trying to move some of my amps to the garage so we'd have more room."

"I'll help you out then. Its the least I can do." Andy said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Don't cause any treble!" joked Luan who laughed and asked the two if they get it.

* * *

After moving the amps to the garage Luna brought out two stools for her and Andy to sit in while she teaches him. Once the boy got situated the purple rocker handed him a green guitar.

"I hope you don't mind using this one. Its a bit old and has some cobwebs on it but I thought it'd be a good start." the young woman told Andy.

The black haired boy grabbed the guitar and held it in his hands. There was a mix of feelings swirling within him. He was excited and nervous, confident yet doubtful, but there was something else he felt. As odd as it is the boy felt drawn to this guitar. He's seen plenty being around Luna and his other rocker friends but this one was special for some reason. Andy was brought back to reality when he heard Luna call his name.

"I'm okay with using this." Andy replied, beaming happily.

The Loud girl smiled back. "Cool brah. Let me teach you strings and then we'll get on the chords."

It took a while to memorize the strings but eventually the young man got them down. The chords were a bit more difficult. For ten minutes Andy kept messing up the chords by either plucking the wrong string or not having his fretting hand moving in the right place. Luna, despite trying her best to be helpful, was not making matters easier.

"No no no. You press your finger on the bottom E." she said trying to remain calm but slowly getting annoyed.

"Sorry." the boy murmured, feeling embarrassed and frustrated by his incompetence. After a couple more screw ups, he let out a big sigh and stopped strumming the guitar. "I need to use the bathroom." he said sounding demoralized.

"Oh…. Okay. I guess we should take a bit of a break." the purple rocker said. "Do you need me to show you were it's at?

The boy just shook his head and walked out the side door of the garage. As soon as he closed the side door, the side of his head got hit by a Frisbee. He rubbed his head and picked up the Frisbee wondering who threw it.

"Hey you mind tossing that back to me?"

Andy looked and saw a brown haired ponytail girl wearing a red and white jersey. He realized that he encountered yet another Loud. The boy complied and tossed the Frisbee back to her. Except it curved to the right before it came near the girl. He didn't look at her but he knew she had an expression that screamed 'wow this guy sucks'.

"Not gonna lie that was a terrible toss." she bluntly said. "You don't play that much sports do you?"

Andy stayed silent. He didn't know what to do with this Loud. He just walked to the back door of the house.

"Whatever man. I got better things to do." the sporty girl said going to grab the Frisbee.

The young man made his way through the kitchen, passing Luan feeding her infant sister. He glanced at the baby and gave her a wave and smile. The baby returned the smile and wave when he went out the kitchen. _Well there's at least one Loud I can handle...I think._ Andy went up to the second floor and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't really need to use the toilet or anything he just wanted to just cool down and collect himself. When he stepped out of the bathroom he was met face to face with yet another Loud.

"Ah greetings. You seem to be a guest at our humble abode." said a little brown haired girl who wore glasses. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Lisa Loud."

Surprised by how mature the little girl is acting, the black haired boy began to talk "H-hi Lisa. I'm-"

"Andreas Moreno or more preferably Andy. Yes I know who you are" she said frankly.

"How-"

"The high school computer system's aren't that well guarded. I would say a child could hack into their system but, aside from myself, there aren't any who can do so." Lisa said.

Andy was astonished by this child knowing about him. "How-"

"I'm four years of age although its little relevance to me" the spectacles wearing girl said.

"Ok." said the boy. "Well I'm gonna...go. Nice...meeting you?"

After excusing himself, the boy swiftly made his way down the stairs and through the back door. He looked around to see if the athlete was anywhere near but didn't see her. _I better get to the garage before she sees me. Bad enough that I'm struggling with the guitar last thing I want is to be criticized for not being good at sports._ However despite wanting to avoid the sporty Loud the boy was more concerned about being around Luna. He was afraid that she'd think he was a loser for not being able to do simple chords correctly but he had to keep going.

* * *

It was one o'clock when Andy checked his phone. It has been almost one and a half hour since he last went out of the garage. There was a bit of an improvement but he was still making some mistakes. While he tried not to focus on it the young man couldn't help but take a few peeks at Luna face during the last few screw ups. She wore an exhausted look on her face and it kept getting more weary. Andy felt incredibly guilty about not doing it well.

He suddenly stopped playing and looked at purple rocker "Can we take a break?"

"Hmm not yet." she answered with a jaded tone.

The boy didn't want to protest so he kept on practicing. As he kept going his errors were increasing. Soon he was making a mistake one after another. He was getting really frustrated by this and eventually he stopped.

"This isn't working." he said. "I'm not getting anywhere at all."

Luna was taken aback by the boy's comment. "What?"

"I'm gonna call it a day." he replied sounding defeated.

"No!" the girl exclaimed but then checked herself. "Don't say that dude. You were doing good." she said putting on her best smile ever.

"You kidding me? I'm screwing everything up and this is the basics!" the youth said angrily.

"Its okay Andy really! Don't beat yourself up."

The boy didn't respond at first but eventually opened his mouth. "I know you were frustrated too Luna. I did some real amateur hour stuff and it pissed you off." the girl tried to interject but Andy kept going "I could see it in your face. You were cringing at my mistakes and..." he trailed off.

It was quiet for a while. Neither teen had anything to say at the moment. Luna wanted to deny what her friend said but couldn't because what he said was true. She was passionate about music and whenever there was a mistake it annoyed her to no end. However she felt at fault for not being less judgmental. After a couple minutes of silence she eventually broke it.

"I'm...gonna go get something to drink. You want something?" she asked putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah." he responded avoiding eye contact with the girl.

The purple rocker walked out of the garage through the side door and made her way to the house's back door. When she entered she saw a white haired boy sitting down and eating a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. While she would be disgusted her disgust was overshadowed by the guilt she had. The boy noticed that she was down and became curious.

"Is everything ok Luna?" he asked.

She sighed, "Not really bro." she answered but not giving any further detail.

"So...what's wrong?"

Luna didn't want to say any more but knew the boy would press on so she told him what was going on. "I'm trying to teach my friend how to play a guitar but when he messes up it….bugs me. I know its not his fault and he's trying his best but now he wants to give up. Its just that I was so excited to have someone to teach but somehow I ended up being a bogus teacher and friend..."

"Luna that's not true." said the boy. "You think you're not a good friend but the fact that you're worrying about this tells me that you are. Heck me and Clyde get into fights too but we feel terrible about doing so and we make up. Though I will admit you do..." the kid was hesitant to continue on but had to since he came this far "become a bit intense with music."

"Gee thanks" the rocker said with a depreciated tone.

The child noticed that he twisted the knife by saying that and quickly thought about how to change the tone. Then he remembered something. "Hey you remember when we formed a family band for the Family Fun Fair right?" he asked to which the girl nodded. "You told us that what mattered was to have fun."

"Yeah but I got obsessed with being the best when I heard Mick Swagger was looking for talent. And then I kicked Dad out the group and you guys kicked me out."

"But you knew you messed up and apologized! In the end we all had fun together as a family." The boy said. "This situation with your friend isn't so different. You just gotta have fun."

The purple rocker thought about what the little boy said. "You're right little bro." with a sense of confidence and determination, Luna got the sodas and began reaching to the door but stopped and turned back to her brother. "Thanks Lincoln. You're the best."

Lincoln smiled. "No problem Lunes. I know everything will turn out well."

* * *

Andy sat in the garage thinking about what to do. If he stayed he risked being more irritated and might actually get into a fight with Luna. On the other hand if he called his mother to pick him up she would know something went wrong and question him about it. Either way neither option seemed ideal to him. Just then Luna came back with sodas in her hand and gave one to the boy.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

The atmosphere was still tense after the Loud returned. Once again they both sat in silence. But the young woman had something to say to Andy. It was of the utmost importance.

"Andy" she began with a gentle voice. "About this whole situation. I'm sorry for how I acted. Truth is I really want to teach you how to jam with a guitar. I was overjoyed about it but I became so focused on making you better that I didn't consider the most important thing."

The boy looked up at her, curious about what was important. "Whats that?"

She smiled gently "To have fun. I'm very passionate about music which is a blessing and a curse. I know I cringed a lot at your mistakes but that was my bad. I promise you I will do my best to be a good teacher to you."

Andy, after hearing all that, felt a bit at ease and looked to his friend. "I'm at fault too you know. I shouldn't been a downer and brought up your expressions. Not only that I forgot something important too. At Melody Shop, Ruth told me about how she struggled with learning her first instrument and how she overcame the problems she faced. Instead of worrying about my mistakes I should focus on being better. At playing and at being your friend." he said with a warm smile.

"We both got something to work on." the purple rocker said. "Lets do it together what do you say?"

"Only if we keep this lesson going." answered the young man smiling.

Agreeing to his request and her joy, Luna restarted the lesson and Andy began strumming the green guitar. Despite it nearly coming to a sour end, the day continued on with duo both in high spirits.


	5. Andy and the Louds part 2

It was four o'clock when Andy checked his phone. Despite the middle being a bit of a bumpy patch, his practice session went well for the most part. After he and Luna talked things out the session was much more comfortable for the both of them. There was a big improvement with the boy's performance. While he did make some mistakes, the purple rocker didn't cringe or seem uncomfortable and that in turn made the guitarist-in-training feel more comfortable about trying to improve himself. Eventually a couple hours passed with two friends having nothing but fun.

After checking his phone, Andy set the guitar he was practicing with down. "This much time has passed?" he asked and then showed his friend the time.

"Oh wow. I didn't think we were going that long." Luna said. "So how are you feeling? You feel like you did better?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah I feel comfortable about how I did. Though my fingers are aching."

The Loud girl chuckled. "That's to be expected bro. But since you said that I think we should continue on another day."

"Sounds good, teach." the boy agreed. "I think my mom will come to get me soon so its a good stopping point."

The teens started to get the amps and move them back into Luna's room. During that time Andy felt his phone vibrate but couldn't see what it was till after he put the amp he was carrying into the room. He looked at his phone and saw it was a text message from his mother.

 **Mom- (Mijo I just got a flat tire. It's losing air so I have to take it to get patched. Ask your friend if you can stay a bit longer.)**

After reading the message, Andy sighed feeling bad for his mother and her wallet. Luna entered the room with the last amp and noticed the boy put away his phone.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Ah...my mom just got a flat tire and she'll probably be at the car shop for a while." he said. "Do you mind if I extend my stay?" he asked.

"No problem dude!" she said. "You can chill out here. I'm just gonna put away the stools and get the rest of the stuff from the garage." the rocker finished. She then left the room, leaving Andy by himself.

The boy sat down on the bean-bag chair and began typing a reply to his mother. However as he did so he felt like he was being watched. He looked around to see if Luna had come back or if Luan was hiding but he didn't see anyone. When he looked back at his phone he felt that there was someone there in the room with him. He looked back up but saw that he was still alone. So he looked back on his phone, finishing the text and sending the message when...

"Excuse me."

Andy jumped and yelped at the sound of the voice. He looked to his right and saw a little black haired girl, dressed in all black, had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The boy was at a loss of words but the girl continued to talk.

"Sorry to bother you but do you know where Luna is?" asked the girl.

"Uh… she went to the garage." the boy answered. "Did you need help with something?"

The goth was silent for a moment but then spoke. "I was hoping I could get her advice on what songs I should listen to for inspiration. I..." she stopped speaking. She didn't want to annoy the teen about her hobbies.

"What kind of songs are we talking about?" asked Andy getting a bit curious about what the little girl was seeking.

"Dark, grim songs. Songs of despair and darkness." the girl said.

The young man thought about some songs for a while. When he finished thinking he asked the girl a question. "Do you know about Noir Coven?"

The girl shook her head although Andy wasn't surprised at this fact. The band wasn't really relevant in modern times but the youth thought maybe it should be worth mentioning to the goth.

"They're an old rock band but maybe you should check them out. They tend to have a dark music style. As for songs the ones I can think of that are pretty dark are Metal Mortal, Fearful and War Lords, though you might want to check up with Luna."

"Okay. I'll do that." replied the goth. "Thank you Andy."

Andy tilted his head in confusion. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I've been watching you a few times today." she said nonchalantly. "Good luck with the guitar practice." the goth finished and then she exited the room.

Andy could do nothing but sit there flabbergasted by his encounter with the gloomy Loud. He simply stayed seated on the bean-bag chair, not making a single peep until his friend came back.

* * *

A few minutes after he told Luna about his encounter with the sister who he came to know as Lucy, Andy had received another message from his mother. He pulled out his phone and was surprised at what he read. Luna say the boy read the message multiple times, wondering what went wrong.

"Everything alright?" the rocker asked.

"My mom just told me that the car shop is filled. She says she might be there for a couple of hours." the boy answered.

"Bummer dude." replied Luna. "Well since you're gonna be here for a while what do you want to do?"

"You mind if we watch TV?" Andy suggested to which his friend agreed.

The teens left the room and went downstairs to the living room. In there Luna's oldest sister was sitting there, still texting on her phone. When Andy saw the eldest Loud sibling he wondered if she even moved an inch from the last time he saw her.

"Hey sis. You mind if we watch something on TV?" Luna asked.

"No, go ahead." blonde said, not looking away from her phone.

The two teens sat on the couch with Luna sitting next to her sister and Andy sitting on the edge of the couch next to his friend. The rocker turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she saw that one channel was playing a documentary about a rock band called The Gates. The rock fans sat there watching the documentary for a while until the older sister randomly spoke up.

"So I heard some music playing. You also a guitarist Andy?" asked elder Loud.

"N-no I'm just learning how to play one. Luna is teaching me." responded Andy.

"I see," the blonde said, still glued on her phone. "How did you and Luna meet?"

"We had a few classes together. Remember when I told you about the guy who asked me to be my friend?" Luna asked.

Luna's sister stopped texting for a moment and turned to look at the two younger teens. She wore a surprised look on her face. "Are you telling me that Andy is…?"

"Correctamundo. Andy was the one who asked me to be his friend." Luna said.

After hearing her sister confirm her question, the blonde had gleam in her eyes. "Luna! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? So this is the guy!" the eldest Loud then locked eyes with Andy. "When Luna told me about you asking her to be her friend I thought it was literally the most adorable thing ever!"

Andy sat there, not knowing what to say in response to the Loud's thrilled reaction. "Uh...thank you?"

"This is so exciting! I need to tell Leni about this!" the girl said.

"Lets not do that, Lori. I think you're already getting Andy a bit flustered." interjected Luna.

"Alright I'll tell her later." said Lori but didn't end it there. "But you got to tell me everything! Leave no detail behind!"

The duo began to tell the tale of how they met. The tones of both stories were different. When Andy told his side, he felt embarrassed due to the awkward nature of how they first noticed each other in their history class. Luna side wasn't so embarrassing but she was happy about telling how she met Andy.

"Ahhh this reminds me of when I met Bobby." Lori mused. "He was really awkward when we first met but he was really sweet." the eldest Loud then made a dreamy sigh.

"Who's Bobby?" Andy asked his friend quietly.

"Lori's boyfriend." Luna answered.

"Speaking of I need to call Bobby. He should be done with his shift." Lori said but before she got up she leaned into Luna's ear. "I like him. You've made a good friend, Luna. Keep helping him with the lessons." she whispered then gave her sister a smile. "I'll see you around, Andy." the blonde said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Y-yes. Nice meeting you Lori." Andy said.

Luna couldn't help but have a satisfied smile at what her sister said. Despite her bossy demeanor Lori did always look out for her siblings and for her to compliment the rocker's decision to befriend Andy was something worth appreciating.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Andy inquired curiously.

"Oh its nothing." Luna replied, still smiling.

* * *

After watching the documentary for an hour Andy decided to check on his phone. His mother was still waiting for the car's tire to be patched. He heard the sound of a car doors opening and shutting. A few seconds after that, a blonde woman entered the house. The boy knew that she was the Loud kid's mother.

"Kids!" Mrs. Loud called. "Come and help your father with the groceries. We don't want him to sprain his back again."

Most of the Loud children went out to help their father. Luna on the other hand waited for her siblings to clear through before she got up. The rocker went to her mother to explain the situation. Andy was hesitant to follow her but did since he thought it'd be rude not to introduce himself.

"Mom," Luna began. "I know this is sudden but my friend here has to kinda hang here for a bit. His mom's in the car shop getting a tire patched. You and Dad won't mind will you?"

Mrs. Loud looked over at Andy, who was standing a behind Luna. She then turned to her daughter with a sweet smile.

"Of course not sweetie!"

"Thanks Mom! I'll go tell Dad then." said Luna. She then went outside to help with the groceries, leaving Andy with the Loud's matriarch.

"Um….I-I'm Andy." the boy said shyly.

"Hi Andy. I'm Mrs. Loud." the woman introduce herself. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother's car trouble. I hope it gets fixed soon. In the mean time try to enjoy yourself here."

"T-thank you, Mrs. Loud." Andy stammered, fidgeting a bit.

"You are very welcome Andy." Mrs. Loud responded. "Are you hungry? We're going to be making dinner after we get the groceries in."

"Oh n-no! I'm not hun-" Andy's attempt to decline was cut short by the grumble of his stomach.

There was a bit of a pause between the two before another grumble was made. Mrs. Loud let out a small chuckle.

"We'll make some food for you does that sound good?" she asked.

"Thank you..." The boy agreed, blushing with embarrassment.

Mrs. Loud smiled and left to help get the groceries. Andy then felt a need to go to the bathroom so he went upstairs. After he was done the boy exited out of the bathroom but when he did he stepped on something. He looked down to see that he accidentally stepped on a white rabbit plush.

"Hey!"

The boy turned to see a little blonde girl wearing a pink gown and a tiara. Despite having an adorable attire she sported an unpleasant scowl.

"What are you doing to Mrs. Hopper!?" she screeched.

"S-sorry..." Andy began but was cut off by the girl.

"How dare you do this!" the girl spoke, not hiding her anger. "LANA!" she yelled.

Just then another blonde girl, wearing a green shirt, blue overalls and a red hat, quickly came to the first one's call out of one of the rooms. When he saw her, Andy noticed that the two little girls were actually twins. This thought was cut short by the next thing he heard.

"GET EM!"

 _Oh sh-_ Andy was thinking but then got tackled by Lana and fell with a loud thud. The little girl was holding the young man down with little effort. She then took out some rope and began tying the boy up.

"Got him all tied up, Lola. What should we do?" asked Lana.

"Put him in the slammer!" replied Lola.

The tomboy nodded and began to drag Andy into their room. Once in they put him inside of a jail made out of a cardboard box. Then the twins stood in front of the jail.

"Alright dirtbag!" spoke the girly twin. "Why did you step on Mrs. Hopper?"

"I….uh" the boy stammered not knowing what to say.

"She asked you a question inmate!" spoke the other twin.

"It… it was an accident. I was going into the bathroom but then I stepped on your plu-"

"MRS. HOPPER!" screamed Lola.

"Sorry!" Andy said flinching at the girl's anger "Mrs. Hopper," he corrected himself. "But it really was an accident. You got to believe me!" the boy exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" responded Lana. "What do we do sis?" she asked.

"I think he needs to be punished." said the princess coldly. "Bring out the beast!"

"Wha-?" Andy said but then saw Lana walk to, what he assumed, her bed.

Lana knelt down and said, "El Diablo! Time to eat!"

The boy sat there nervous about what the beast is. He heard some movement under the tomboy's bed but hoped that it wouldn't come out. His hopes were ignored when a rather big snake came out from under the bed.

Andy turned to his wardens hoping he could reason with them. "W-w-wait! You don't have to do this. I'm sorry about stepping on Mrs. Hopper. I'll make it up to you I swear!"

"Too late pal! Say your prayers!" spoke Lola.

El Diablo has finally reached the prison, there was no more time for Andy. The snake rose up and met the boy on eye level. Andy sat there trembling at the sight of the reptile eyeing him down. He closed his eyes expecting the worse when…

"What are you two doing?"

Andy opened his eyes to see a white haired boy came into the room. He didn't know who the kid was but was nonetheless thankful for his arrival.

"We were just playing with Luna's friend, Lincoln."answered Lola.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, not convinced at all. "So why is he tied up and why was Lana's snake going to bite him?"

"El Diablo just wanted to say hi!" Lana argued. "I wouldn't let him bite anyone!"

"That still doesn't explain why you have Luna's friend tied up." he once again inquired. When he didn't get an answer he sighed. "Just untie him please."

Lana shrugged and began untying Andy while Lola attempted to tell her brother that he was overreacting. Once he was free, Andy got out of the cardboard prison and followed the Louds out to the hall. The twins made their way down stairs but Lincoln stopped Andy.

"I'm sorry about that. My sisters can pretty rude to visitors."

Andy shook his head. "It's alright. Luna did tell me about her sisters….uniqueness." the boy made a chuckle. "Oh...I'm Andy by the way. Thank you for helping me." the boy said extending his hand.

"It's nice to met you Andy! I'm Lincoln." the white haired boy introduced himself, returning a firm handshake.

"Having ten sisters must be something." Andy said.

Lincoln smiled and gave a light laugh. "It has its ups and downs. But in the end I'm happy to have them."

Andy couldn't help but smile. Despite only meeting him for a couple of minutes the young man immediately has taken a liking to Lincoln. The boy's heard lots of activity going downstairs, presumably the Loud's getting ready for dinner.

"I should help out." said Lincoln. The white haired boy then proceeded down the stairs.

"Ah-Lincoln." Andy called out catching the younger boy's attention. "I'll help out if that's alright." the young man offered to which the Loud boy accepted.

* * *

After helping set up the table, Andy was sitting with the Louds having dinner, between Luna and Lincoln. The Loud dinner was a chicken lasagna, two bowls filled with salad and two baskets filled with garlic bread. Although Luna told the young man about how great her father's cooking was, he was surprised by how great it tasted.

"So Andy," Mr. Loud spoke. "Luna tells me that you came from Nebraska with your mother. How do you like Royal Woods?"

Andy gulped his food down and wiped his mouth before he responded. "It's nice. I was really nervous at first but I like it here."

"That's good to hear." Mr. Loud said. "It's nice to see some new faces. By the way…." he began saying putting his fork and knife down. "Luna also tells me you like classic rock."

"Yes that's correct Mr. Loud." Andy replied but was curious as to why the Loud father brought that up. "Do you like classic rock Mr. Loud?"

Mr. Loud's eyes beamed after he heard the question. "Yes! I love classic rock. In fact I'm in a band myself!"

"Honey, I don't think this is the time for that." Mrs. Loud interjected.

"Don't worry Rita," Mr. Loud "I won't bust out the cowbell."

"Cowbell?" Andy asked, tilting his head.

"Pop-star here plays the cowbell in his band, The Clang." Luna explained.

"I see." the young man said. "I bet you can do a mean cowbell cover of Azul Clam Sect's Don't Agitate the Banshee, Mr. Loud."

"Oh," the Loud patriarch giggled. "I can wish." Mr. Loud said blushing with modesty.

Andy and Luna both chuckled at the elderly man's humbleness. Rita shook her head but was smiling at her husbands behavior. During this the young man reached for another piece of garlic bread however at the same time Lincoln reached for the same piece.

"Sorry… You can take it." said Lincoln.

Andy declined. "No you can have it."

Lincoln hesitated but grabbed the bread anyways. After he grabbed it he then ripped it in half from the middle, giving one part to Andy.

"You didn't have to do that." the older boy told the Loud with a bit of a smile.

"I know but it felt like the right thing to do." Lincoln replied returning the smile.

Andy thanked the boy and proceeded to eat the garlic bread. As he ate the young man was feeling a sensation within him. It was as if he was having a regular dinner with his mother. He didn't feel nervous or shy he felt like he was right at home.

"Lana chew with your mouth closed!" spoke Lori. "Nobody wants to see your food flying out of your mouth it's literally disgusting!"

 _Well it's kinda like being at home._ Andy mused, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Once they were done eating dinner, the Louds and Andy went to the living room to watch TV. After a few minutes of watching Andy had received a message from his mother, telling him that the car's tire was fixed and that she'll be coming to get him.

"Everything ok, Andy?" asked Luna.

"Yeah my mom got the tire patched and she's coming to get me." answered Andy.

"You're leaving? But we just started to watch this movie!" Lincoln interjected.

"Now Lincoln you must understand that Andy and his mother haven't seen each other for the entire day." Mrs. Loud told her son. "They need some family time."

The Loud boy whined a bit but knew what his mother said was true. However Andy knew what to say to cheer the boy up.

"I'll come back some time soon Lincoln so don't be too disappointed."

"Before you go Andy let me give you some of the leftover lasagna." Mr. Loud said. "Your mom must've had a rough evening so to make it easier we'll give her something to eat for tonight. It'll be our treat." he finished getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Andy's leaving?" asked Luan. "I was hoping I could show him Mr. Coconuts. I'm sure he'd like him!" then the comedian pulled out a dummy out.

"Wood he though?" asked the dummy, to which Luan laughed.

The family all groaned at the jokster's joke. On the other hand Andy chuckled.

"Andy doesn't want to see that thing!" Lola told her older sister. "He wants to see my collection of tiaras!"

"No he wouldn't he's a guy." Lana interjected. "Besides he'd rather see my lizards and snakes!"

"Your snake probably scared him!" Lincoln countered. "I know Andy would rather look at my comics."

Soon all the Loud siblings, sans Luna, argued about what Andy wanted to see. They didn't argue too long because Rita managed to calm them down. Andy on the other had was perplexed as to why he became so popular. Mr. Loud had came back with the leftovers in disposable container.

"Here you go!" Mr. Loud said, handing the leftovers to Andy. "Hope your mom enjoys them."

"I'm sure she will. We both have similar taste in food." Andy replied beaming.

Within a few minutes Andy felt his phone vibrate. It was time for him to go home. He got up with the container in hand.

"She's here." he told the Louds. "It was nice meeting you all. Thank you for dinner and having me over."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Andy." Mrs. Loud responded. "We hope you will be able to visit us again."

"I will, Mrs. Loud." the boy promised.

Andy then walked towards the door and opened it but not before he bid everyone a good night with the Louds doing the same. Andy walked down the porch steps but heard the door open up. Luna had stepped outside to see him off.

"I almost forgot, dude." Luna said. "When should we do the next practice sesh?"

Andy thought about it and then an idea hit him. "How about we practice in the mornings at school before class so that way I can remember the lessons."

"Hey that's a pretty good idea! Maybe Sam and the others might help!" the rocker agreed.

"Alright. See you on Monday. Good night, Luna." Andy said.

"Good night, Andy." Luna replied.

The Loud watched her friend walk to his mother's car and see them drive off. She replayed the whole day in her mind and concluded that it was a good day. Luna then walked towards the door but when she entered the house and closed the door she saw her family all looking at her with glimmers in their eyes.

"Whats up dudes?" Luna asked.

"Luna why didn't you tell us?" asked Lola in an excited tone.

After hearing that question, the rocker thought back to the last time she heard that. Once she connected the dots she looked at Lori. The eldest Loud sister could only mouth the words 'I'm sorry' in a sheepish manner.

All Luna could say was "Oh maaan..."


	6. A Scary night

The Friday morning was like any other morning for Andy. Wake up, get ready for school, meet up with his friends for a little, go to classes and die a little inside. When lunch time came however things took an unexpected turn. The young man was sitting with his friends when one of them, Sam Sharp, came up with an idea.

"We should go to a haunted house tonight." Sam said.

Her sudden suggestion caught the attention of everyone at the table. Andy and George were in the middle of eating when they heard proposal, with the former's pasta falling off the fork and back on the plate while the latter was biting into a sandwich. Noticing that her suggestion was random, the blonde rocker decided to explain it.

"I was sitting here thinking about what to talk about when I remembered seeing a poster for a haunted house called Chimera Manor, and I was wondering if you guy's would want to go through it."

The group thought about it for a moment. During this time Sam was mentally praying that they would consider her idea. Eventually Ruth was the one to speak up.

"Well it is October and I've been wanting to go to a haunted house for a while so you can count me in!" Ruth said happily.

"I'm in too." Luna spoke. "I have a little sister who pops up and scares me and my family all the time. I can handle this."

"Great!" Sam replied. Then she turned to Andy. "How about you, Andy? You game for this?"

The boy was in an internal deadlock. While he has seen his fair share of horror movies those movies were much older and didn't have that much scare factor to them. On the other hand he didn't want to disappoint his friends.

"I...uh…." Andy began to sputter. "I mean….I'm not busy but..."

"Oh crap!" George suddenly said and then turned to Andy. "Andy my man, I forgot to return your biology notebook! Lets go to my locker and get it real quick."

The young man agreed and the two left the table. However after getting out of the girl's eyesight George stopped and turned to his friend. Andy looked at the brunette with a puzzled look.

"Andy," George said in a hushed voice. "please go to the haunted house tonight! Don't leave me hanging, man!" the young man begged.

"Wai-what?" the black haired boy responded.

"Look I'm gonna tell you secret." the brunette said. "I can't handle scary stuff, bro. Like blood and gore is not biggie but when there's people popping out and shouting or some guy comes out swinging a chainsaw or if someone looks really freaky it just...ugh!" he shivered.

"I'm not really the one you should rely on dude. I'm not a fan of this stuff either." Andy said. "Besides if you get scared by that stuff why are you going?"

"Ruth is going and...I don't want her to think I'm chicken." George admitted. "I just need someone to has my back you know?"

Andy just stared at his friend for a while, processing everything that was said. He get where George was coming from because he too didn't want to disappoint the others. However he too wasn't brave when it came to haunted houses. Still had it been the other way around George would've gladly aided Andy and seeing that the brunette directly asked Andy in person to help him out it would be in bad taste to decline.

"I'll go." Andy answered.

George's face lit up once he heard the answer. "YES! Thank you Andy! You're the best wingman anyone could ever have! Lets go back to the girls."

As the two went back to the cafeteria, Andy began to feel anxious about what the night had in store. Regardless of how he felt he was willing to see the night through.

* * *

It was 7pm when Andy was dropped off at the front of Chimera Manor. The sun had already set and the moon was high in the night sky. A setting perfect for this night of horror. There were two gates, an entrance with a ticket booth and an exit. The entrance gate had a long line leading to the entrance door of the Chimera house. Andy had noticed George standing to the side of the attraction, looking down on the ground.

Andy walked to his friend to accompany him. "Hey George."

"Oooh!" George jolted when he heard the black haired boy's voice.

Andy also jumped at the brunette's reaction. Already the two boy's were getting their fair share of freights. The duo took a few seconds to collect themselves.

"Sorry Andy." George said. "Nerves are a bit shot."

"I-its fine, dude." the young man replied. "I'm here now."

"Yes...yes." the brunette stammered. "H-hey you're wearing the jacket, man!" he then said after noticing the blue denim jacket he picked out for his friend.

"Yeah I thought I should wear it for moral support." the youth said.

George's stress dissolved a bit. Soon his dynamic personality came back."A wingman with style. I can't ask for anything better than that!"

As the two talked the other's began to arrive. Once they all met up the went to buy their tickets at the entrance gate and went to the end of the line. The line was fairly long so the teens figured it'd take a while till it was their turn. At first Andy was calm and talkative but as the line shortened he became more nervous and quiet.

"Man I can't wait to see what's in this place!" Sam said.

"We still have a ways to go." Luna said. "If only I could play some tunes to kill the time."

"This would be perfect time to help Andy with his lessons. Ruth added. "What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh..y-yeah." Andy said shortly. He was out of it due to being close to entering the haunted house.

"You good dude?" the purple rocker asked.

"Yup! Never better!" the boy answered.

Luna wasn't entirely convinced at her friend's claim, noticing how quiet he had been after being so vocal. But she shrugged and decided to not push the subject any further. George on the other hand knew what the deal was and decided to ease the boy's nerves down a bit.

Without drawing the attention of the girls, George leaned towards Andy "Hey man I know you're getting antsy but remember we're in this as a team." he whispered.

"Sorry." the black haired boy whispered back.

"Don't sweat it bro." the energetic boy replied. "We can get through this. We are the awesome duo man! We-"

A loud, ear piercing scream came from within the haunted house. The scream made the group of teens jump. From the doors a man came out in a full sprint as if he truly was in a life or death situation. Once everything simmered down the girls were laughing off the scare, trying to calm down. Andy and George on the other hand were silent and remained so.

* * *

After a while the teens were just a few minutes away from entering the doors of Chimera Manor. Andy's hands were sweating as if he'd put them under a running faucet. George was trying to stay still but was shaking like a leaf. Eventually he stopped shaking when Ruth grabbed his arm.

"Georgie you won't mind if I grab on to you if I get scared?" she asked sweetly.

"N-n-no! I w-won't mind." the brunette answered, trying to muster up some courage.

"Awww" Luna and Sam simultaneously said, touched by the scene they saw. George's face went red and he looked down on the ground shyly. Then the two girls turned to Andy, who was smiling at the same scene, with inquisitive eyes.

"What about you Andy?" Sam asked. "You mind if we happen to latch onto you at random?"

"Um...I guess not." the boy answered, not really knowing how to answer.

"A true gentlemen you are bro." Luna said. "But you don't have to worry about me. I can handle this with no problem."

"What makes you say that Lunes?" the blonde rocker asked.

"You and Andy have met my sister Lucy. Need I say more?"

"Touche" Sam replied.

After that it was the teens turn to venture the haunted house. The doors of Chimera Manor opened up all by themselves already giving off an ominous vibe. Past the entrance, the teens turned to the right into a hallway full of pictures with blood splatters on the walls. As they walked through the hall a pair of hands pop out of one of the picture frames and a gruff voice shouted. The teens all jumped and yelled in fright. Ruth clutched on to George with an iron grip while the latter was struggling to remain still and not show any fear.

"Hoo man!" Sam said trying to laugh the scare off. "Should've expected that."

"Andy," Luna said. "Give me your hand. Don't want to lose you in here you know."

Andy nodded at his friend's request. "O-ok." he said quietly and grabbed Luna's hand.

At the end of the hall there was a staircase that led upwards. Once they made their way up stairs, the group entered a room at the left side of the second floor. It was a bedroom with bloody hand prints, holes that were punched in and polaroid pictures of horrified faces. A bald man in overalls stood next to a bed bludgeoning something that was underneath the covers with a ball peen hammer. He stopped and looked over to the teens. His face was covered with blood and had a wild look on his eyes.

"Mmmm." he said licking his lips. "You kids look delicious! How about we have some fun?"

The teens stayed quiet. They didn't know whether they should answer or not say nothing.

"WELL?" the man shouted. "WHAT DO YA SAY!?"

At this point Andy felt his hand getting squeezed tightly by the purple rocker. Sam could only make weak chuckles. Ruth still held onto George and George was stiff as a board.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" the man angrily roared. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET YA!" he threatened and then waved his hammer wildly.

Without any hesitation the teens quickly moved through the other door way. It lead to another bedroom, lit up in blue. There a dark messy haired woman in a nightgown was on her knees, sobbing profusely on the floor. Still crying she looks at the teens but then her cries cut short. She then points at Sam with a shaky hand.

"My baby! Oh look how big you are!" the woman said

"Is she talking to me or..." Sam asked her friends

"Let me get your father!" she said then went to a closet and dragged out what looked like the upper part of a man's torso. As she hauled the guts of the torso fell out. She then dropped the torso, went down on the floor and began eating the entrails of her 'husband'.

Ruth and Luna both turned away covering their mouths. The other three just couldn't look away at the sight.

"Why don't you and your friends have some?" asked the woman.

"N-no thanks." Andy and George said.

At this point the teens all decided to leave and went to the room's exit. During that time the woman was trying to convince them to stay but was once again reduced to crying loudly. Past the door is a short hall way, presumably for people to take a little breather. At the left end of the hall is another room full of horrors. As they enter the room the teens notice that its a large bathroom littered with severed arms and legs. In a bath tub there was a body and at the sink a man dressed as a surgeon who was washing up.

"Damn that took too long." the man said. "That guy was certainly a fighter."

Immediately the body came to life, screaming at the top of its lungs and flailing about, scaring the teens. Simultaneously strobe lights began flashing.

"Wha- you're still alive!?" the man said "Screw it. I'm gonna start cutting!" he said grabbing a hack saw.

The surgeon went over the bathtub and began sawing the man's arm off. The severed arm then fell off making a thud on the floor.

"George can we go please?" Ruth asked to which the group agreed.

Once out of the room there was a staircase leading down to the first floor. A the base of the stair to the right, the teens went into a kitchen. Inside a was a woman in a chef outfit holding a chainsaw and on the table was a man bond to the table.

"Please let me go!" the man pleaded with no avail. He then saw the teens standing at the kitchen entrance. "Hey! You guys please get me out of here!"

Soon the chef started yanking at the starter rope of the chainsaw. Eventually she managed to start it and advanced towards her victim.

"W-WAIT! STOP PLEASE!" the man cried then turned to the group of youngsters. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE!?" he screamed at them in anger.

When the woman got to the table she started to cut the man at the waist. Blood was spraying everywhere but nowhere near the teens. The victim was screaming at the top of his lungs attempting to escape but with no luck. George used to not have a problem with blood and gore but now he might start to hate it as well. Andy tried his best not to feel woozy and black out by pinching himself with his free hand.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Luna said snapping the young man back to attention.

"We should move along!" Andy said trying to ease his friend's condition.

Rushing out of the kitchen, the teens entered the living room. Unlike the other rooms the living room seemed normal. No blood splatters, no unhinged people around or corpses. It just had some paintings and some furniture around it.

"G-guess were at the end." George said. "Hoo~ that was….something."

"That was scary." Ruth spoke, shivering. "I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight."

"Same Ruthie. Hell that lady in the second room creeped me out." Sam added.

"I don't know Sam." Luna replied. "I think this last room made me a bit queasy. This place would be a wonderland for Luce."

Andy stayed silent while his friends talked. The hairs on the back of his head stood up. This felt too casual for a haunted house room. Eventually he felt his hand being released.

"Sorry if I squeezed too hard on your hand, dude." the purple rocker said.

"I-its fine." the boy replied. "At least we're done-"

Suddenly hands started bursting out of various areas of the room, making the teens jump and yell. The hands came from within the couch, picture frames, underneath the carpet and even from a bookcase. Then bloody clothed people started to come out of the mentioned areas armed with sickles, pitchforks and machetes. The topping on this was the chef coming out of the kitchen with her chainsaw revved up and began speed walking towards the group. Once the chef made her advance the teens all went running out of the haunted house exit, with the chef and other people chasing them.

* * *

The group of friends all ran until they went out of the exit gate. All of them were panting heavily, as if they finished a marathon. The night of horror was thankfully over for them all. After catching their breath the friends would begin to talk about their adventure.

"I knew there was something off about that last room." Andy said. "Man….I'm never doing this again." he chuckled.

George nodded. "I'm with you there buddy. Still we got through it. We the awesome duo!" the brunette then high fived his wingman.

"Is there something we're missing?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just excited was all." the brunette answered.

"It was spooky but it sure was fun going through it with you all." Ruth spoke. She then turned to George with a smile on her face. "Thanks for sticking close to me, Georgie. You're my hero~" she finished then hugged the young man

"Uh...y-yeah. Any time Ruth." the brunette replied blushing.

Andy stood by along with Luna and Sam watching the two having a heartwarming moment. The boy then gave his friend a thumbs up of approval which made his friend smile. He then released a relieved sigh. It was a frightful night but in the end it all went well for him and George. He then looked at the stars in the sky and had one thought.

 _I'm glad to be here._


	7. The first Thanksgiving

A month had passed since Andy went to the haunted house called Chimera Manor with his friends. After that event, aside from hanging out with his friends some more and visiting the Loud house for guitar practice with Luna a couple times, nothing eventful happened in October. When Halloween arrived Andy and his mother just stayed home and gave out candy to the trick-or-treaters. Now it was November and the mother and son were grocery shopping at the Super Mart one day. While looking in the frozen section Andy heard a familiar voice approaching and turned to see Mrs. Loud, who was pushing a shopping cart with Lily in the seat of the cart.

The Loud mother saw Andy and waved. "Hello Andy!"

"Hi Mrs. Loud. Hi Lily." Andy greeted. The baby did her own greeting waving her hand and giving a big smile.

"So this is your mother! Its nice to meet you, I'm Rita Loud, Luna's mother." Mrs. Loud introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Ana Moreno. Its nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Moreno replied, returning the handshake. "Thank you for taking care of my son when he visits your house. He can be a bit of a handful." she joked.

"Its no problem at all. He's a polite boy and he gets along with Luna and my son, Lincoln." the Loud matriarch responded.

"I don't mean to interrupt Mrs. Loud but is Luna with you?" the boy inquired.

"No Andy its just me and Lily. Luna is at home decorating the house for Thanksgiving." Rita told him. "But I'll be sure to tell her that you said hi."

"Hm that sounds fun." Mrs. Moreno responded. "Maybe we should do some Thanksgiving decoration. Although its just going to be us at home."

"Just going to be you two?" Rita asked.

"Ah...yes. We don't have any relatives around here and to travel back to our old town would be a long and tiring so I just thought that we would just stay home and have a small ham for Thanksgiving." Ana said.

"I see." Mrs. Loud could only respond. She felt that it was rather lonesome to have a two person Thanksgiving. Then an idea came into Rita's mind. "Say how would you like to join us for Thanksgiving?"

Ana was taken aback at the sudden proposal. "Oh. Uhhh It's nice of you to offer Rita but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No no you wouldn't be intruding. We'd love to have you join us." Rita insisted.

"But...you already have so many people to feed and to have us over would-"

"We can bring food over Mom." Andy interrupted.

"That's brilliant idea Andy!" Rita replied.

Ana at first decided to decline but seeing how her son was enthusiastic about joining the Louds she eventually caved in. "Well...alright. We'd be honored to join you and your family for Thanksgiving, Rita."

"Wonderful! Let me give you my cell phone number." Mrs. Loud said pulling her phone out. "I still have a bit of shopping to do so I'll let you two go. Call me when you can and we can discuss who should make what."

"Sounds good. Once again it was great meeting you, Rita." Mrs. Moreno said.

After bidding each other a good day the two mother's and their children went their separate ways. Once the mothers came back to their respective homes they got in contact and began to discuss the plan for Thanksgiving.

* * *

After a couple weeks passed, Thanksgiving day had arrived. When Andy woke up he heard his mother, hard at work in the kitchen. The boy got out of his pajamas and put on the Neo shirt Luna had got for him and jeans. Venturing to the kitchen, Andy saw that the counter was littered with mixing bowls and utensils. His mother, who was in the middle of wrapping bacon around asparagus, saw her son standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Good morning monkey." Ana said cheerfully.

"Morning." Andy responded monotonously, still trying to completely wake up. "You're pretty busy."

"Yes which is why I need your help." the elder woman said. "First I need you to finish wrapping up these asparagus. Once you're done with that I'll need you to get out the cupcake pan and fill them with baking cups."

"Okay..." Andy begrudgingly agreed.

The young Moreno went to the sink to wash his hands, which afterwards he began to finish wrapping the bacon around the asparagus. Finishing the first task, the youth then went to get the cupcake pan and began to fill the holes with baking cups.

"So what do I do after this?" Andy asked.

"Hmm…." Mrs. Moreno mused, tapping her chin with her finger. "I'm in the middle of putting the pineapple on the ham so I need you to do me this big favor. I need you to make the cheesecakes."

"Me?" Andy asked, hoping it was a joke.

"Yes you. I'll be sure to tell you the instructions and I'll try to step in every once in a while."

"Y-you sure mom?" the boy asked still hoping it was a joke.

"Son I have to get this ham ready soon. Besides cheesecakes are easy to make so you'll be fine." Ana said without a single doubt in her child.

Resigning to his fate, Andy gathered up all the ingredients for the cheesecakes. Following the instructions his mother told him, the boy mixed the ingredients until he was told to stop. Andy then poured the batter into the small baking cups, finishing his job. Despite not wanting to do it at first he did find making cheesecakes easy.

"You were right Mom. This is easy." Andy spoke, proud of what he did.

"Told you, Monkey." Mrs. Moreno responded happily. She then grabbed the pan with the cheesecakes and put them in the oven to bake. "Alright you can go do whatever you want. Its all smooth sailing from here."

Andy nodded and head to the living room to watch whatever show was on the TV. _I can't wait to tell Luna about making cheesecakes._ After having thought that he looked at the clock and saw it was still early in the day. Still the boy was full of excitement for tonight and decided to kill the time until then.

* * *

It was a little before evening when the Moreno's had pulled into the Loud's driveway. The two got out of the car, grabbed the ham and bacon asparagus first, then made their way to the front porch. When they reached the door Ana was about to ring the door bell but was stopped by her son.

"The doorbell doesn't work mom. Knock on the door."

Mrs. Moreno did what her son told her and knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds and then the door opened. It was Lincoln who had opened the door.

"Hey Andy! Hey Mrs. Moreno." the young boy cheerfully greeted. "Come on in."

"Hey Link." Andy greeted. "Um...where should we put this?"

"You can put them on the table." the white haired boy answered, leading the two to the dining room table.

"Thank you Lincoln," Mrs. Moreno said. "We still have some more things to bring in from the car."

"Oh don't worry I'll help Andy." Lincoln offered.

The older woman thanked the young boy for his assistance and gave Andy the keys to lock the car up. After the two boys went outside, Rita had entered the dining room to greet Ana.

"Hi Ana. I'm sorry I couldn't get the door, my husband and I were doing the finishing touches." she explained.

"Oh its fine. Andy is getting the last of our food and Lincoln went to help him." Ana replied.

"Uh...Mom?" Andy's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door. "Can you get the door? Our hands are full."

Mrs. Loud went over to the door and opened it for the boys. After thanking her the two went to the table and set the cheesecakes and veggie tray down. Just then Mr. Loud began to bring the dishes out to the table.

"Hey Ana. Its an honor to meet you. I'm Lynn Loud." he introduced himself after he putting the sides.

"Nice to meet you, Lynn. I know this might be late but I want to thank you for the chicken lasagna. It was delicious and very thoughtful."

"Oh it's fine." Lynn Sr. replied bashfully. "So long as you enjoyed them that's all that matters. But if you think the Lasagna was good then this Turkey will knock your shoes off!"

"Can't wait for it." Ana replied.

"Ditto!" Andy added.

"Great! Let me get the rest of the dinner." Mr. Loud said

"Do you mind if I help out, Rita?" Mrs. Moreno asked.

"Not at all!" Mrs. Loud answered.

* * *

During the time the table was being set, the three eldest Loud sisters came down stairs and began to help. Mrs. Moreno noticed that Andy was chatting with Luna. She had seen Luna seeing Andy off a few times but never spoke to her. Despite having never talked to the girl, Ana was thankful of the Loud girl being friends with her son. Once the table was set Mr. Loud called the rest of the kids down for dinner. When the rest of the kids had gathered Rita called for their attention.

"Kids, this is Andy's mother. She and Andy brought the Ham as well as other dishes so be sure to thank them."

"Thank you!" All the kids said to their guests.

Once the introduction was through, everyone took their seat at the table and began to fill their plates. Besides the food that the Moreno's brought, the Louds made mash potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls and finally a large turkey.

"This casserole is amazing!" Ana spoke. "Did you make this Lynn?"

"Guilty as charged." Mr. Loud answered proudly.

"You have to give me the recipe for it. I must have it!" Mrs. Moreno replied, hoping she would get it.

Meanwhile Andy was eating and talking to Luna and her siblings. It wasn't time for them to eat the cheesecakes but the boy was too eager to tell them about his involvement.

"Who would've known Asparagus and bacon went well with each other." Lincoln mused.

"Told you it would be good."Andy responded. "I wasn't a fan at first either but I'm glad I tried it."

"I must say Andreas it is quite curious that you wrapped a strip of salt-cured pork around Asparagus Officinalis. The former is known for raising blood pressure while the latter is has reduced calories and is a good source for antioxidants. Did you suspect that they would cancel each other out?" Lisa questioned.

"Uh….no. My Mom thought it'd be something different to do…." Andy responded.

"I see." the prodigy said. "Might I suggest much healthier options to your parental unit?"

"Lisa stop with the third degree and eat your food." Lori interjected.

"Still brah your mom is a pretty good cook." Luna said. "This ham is great as well."

"And this veggie tray is totes delish!" Leni said. "But these black tomatos taste kinda weird."

Andy was confused at what Leni said. After a second of thinking, it clicked. "Those are olives Leni." the boy explained.

"Oh that makes sense! Thanks Mandy!" Leni said.

Andy chuckled and accepted the thanks.

During this time Ana was watching her son having fun with the Loud kids. She thought back to the first day they arrived Royal Woods. Andy was a bit withdrawn and didn't really want to go anywhere around the town. The morning of his first day of school made her worry about him. Would he hate the school? Would he get bullied? If it doesn't work would I have to transfer him to another school? These questions and concerns roamed her mind the entire day. But when she came to pick him up she was surprised to see that he wasn't his introverted self. It was the first time she saw him truly happy when they moved here. Ana smiled and went back to eating what was on her plate and talking with Rita and Lynn.

* * *

After everyone was done eating the dinner it was time for dessert. While the Moreno's made plenty of cheesecakes, the Louds had some pumpkin and apple pies topped with vanilla ice cream. It was during this time that Andy was finally able to tell everyone about him making the cheesecakes. Ana had just finished her pumpkin pie when she got up.

"I can take that Ana." Rita offered.

"No no its fine." Mrs. Moreno declined. "Where should I put this?"

"In the sink." Mrs. Loud said.

Mrs. Moreno went to the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel to wipe the plate as well as she could and then put the plate into the sink. Just as she was turned around Luna had entered the kitchen with her plate.

"Oh hi Mrs M. Thanks for the grub." the rocker said.

Ana smiled. "You're welcome Luna I'm glad you enjoyed it." The older woman was about to leave she stopped and turned to the young Loud. "I know this is random but I wanted to thank you."

Luna tilted her head in confusion. "T-thank…me?"

"Yes. When we got here to Royal Woods Andy was nervous. He didn't have many friends back in our old city and I was afraid he would struggle adapting here. But when I picked him up from school he was cheerful not a single worry. After a while he told me about you and how you two shared an interest in music. And that made me happy." Ana said.

"Oh….thanks." the rocker said. "That means a lot actually."

There was a bit of a pause before Ana spoke up. "Well I'm gonna go back to the table. Sorry for taking your time." she finished with a shy smile.

Once Mrs. Moreno left, Luna put her plate in the sink and stayed in the kitchen a bit longer. The rocker felt content over what had happened. She was happy that she made such a positive impact on Andy and his mother. Although it went both ways. Andy also had made the Loud happy. Despite having many siblings, none of them had an interest in playing music so for the young man to ask the rocker to be his guitar teacher it was thrilling and meant a lot for her.

"Whatcha doing?"

Luna turned to see Andy with his plate. He looked at Luna with curiosity and beaming.

"Ah nothing dude. Just thinking." the rocker said.

"Thinking about how awesome those cheesecakes I made were?" Andy playfully asked.

Luna chuckled. "Yeah totally man!"

Once the young man put his plate back in the sink he went back to the dining room. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Luna spoke following her friend.

* * *

Once everyone was done with their desserts the children went to playing around in the living room. Meanwhile the adults were in the kitchen dividing the leftovers and cleaning the dishes. During that time they were getting to know each other much better.

"So you want to open up a restaurant some day?" Ana asked.

"Yup. It's been a life long dream of mine. I'm currently a chef at Aloha Comrade so I guess you can say I'm on the right track." Lynn answered.

"I'll say. If and when you do open one I'll be sure to reserve one of the first tables." Ana replied.

"What about you, Ana? What do you do?" Rita asked.

"I'm a receptionist at a law office. Its nothing special but it pays much better than my last job." the Hispanic woman said.

"I see." Rita responded, finishing washing the last plate in the sink. "If you don't mind me asking why did you move to Royal Woods?"

"Part of it was because of the receptionist job and the other..." Ana paused.

Rita and Lynn both exchanged glances at each other. They thought they ventured into a subject too sore for Ana to discuss.

"Sorry I'm just trying to find the right way to say this." Ana assured them as if she could read their minds. "I guess the other reason was to get away from Omaha. It wasn't because of my family or anything but it was a bit stressful living there and Royal Woods seemed a bit calmer here."

"Well I say you made a good choice coming here." Lynn cheerfully said.

Ana smiled and nodded. "At first I wasn't sure that Andy would like the move but once he met Luna he began to warm up to Royal Woods. I can truly say that I made the right choice."

"That's good to hear." Rita replied. "Let me say this Ana. If you need anything you can come to us."

"Thank you, Rita." Ana smiled.

Despite having known them for a limited time Ana found a friend in both the Louds. The Louds also felt the same way towards Ana. It was truly an eventful evening for them all. Once they were done dividing the food, the adults went to join the children in the living room.

* * *

Two hours passed when everyone decided to call it a day. Andy started to take the leftovers back to his mother's car with the help of Luna. After that was done the families then started giving their farewells.

"Alright kids say good night to Andy and Ana." Lynn said.

The younger kids bid the two a good night, trying to fight their desire to sleep. The older ones fared much better.

"This has been fun." Ana spoke. "Thank you for having us."

"And thank you for being our wonderful guests." Rita cheerfully replied. "Say you should let us know when you have some time off. Maybe we can go have lunch some time."

"I would love that." Ana agreed.

During that time the younger kids went up stairs to get ready to go to sleep. The older ones and Lincoln stayed downstairs and talked to Andy.

"When should we do the next practice sesh?" Luna asked.

Andy thought about it for a little. "Maybe next week. You should enjoy your weekend."

"Sounds good bro." The rocker replied.

"When you do come visit you should totally bring some cheesecake." Lynn said

"I'll…see what I can do. I can't make any promises though." the young man responded.

"Or maybe we can make some the next time he comes." Lori suggested.

"Yeah it'll be a piece of cake! Ha ha ha get it?" quipped Luan.

All the Loud kids groaned at their sister's joke. Andy on the other hand chuckled.

"Andy are you ready?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. See you guys. Happy Thanksgiving." Andy said.

As the Moreno's left the Louds said their final goodbyes. The boy and his mother entered the car and drove out of the Loud's driveway and made their way home. During the drive Ana thought about how the whole day went. She remembered her son's joyfulness during dinner and afterwards and how it made her happy. She can now say without a doubt that moving to Royal Woods was the greatest decision she made for Andy and herself.


	8. A present for a Loud

The air was cold, the ground was all white and the colors red and green were everywhere. It was December, and along with it came the preparation and excitement for Christmas. Andy was in his room sitting on his bed, listening to music on his smartphone. He wasn't just listening to music though, he was thinking about one thing: what he should give to Luna for Christmas. Ever since they first met, the rocker has been nothing but a good friend to the youth. She introduced him to his other friends, she was teaching him how to play a guitar and has been spending lots of time hanging out with the young man. Andy felt that he had to repay her for all she has done. However it was not easy.

"Haaa..." Andy exhaled. "Why is this so hard? Its just a present!"

The black haired boy paused his music and went out of his room. He walked to the living room, where his mother was reading her book on the couch. Andy sat down on the couch, drawing his mother's attention.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha up to?" Ana asked.

"I…need your help, mom." Andy answered.

The older woman put her bookmark on the page she was on and closed her book. "What kind of help?"

"I want to get Luna something for Christmas. But I can't decide on what to get her."

"I see." the young man's mother said. "Here's a question. What does she like?"

"She likes rock music, playing on her guitar and Mick Swagger."

"Well that's pretty easy just get her something related to those things." the woman said.

Andy sighed. "It should be...but I want to make it a special gift. She has been a great friend and I think this is the one way I can give back."

"Well I don't know what to tell you son." Ana replied. "How about you do something to take your mind off of it?"

Andy exhaled and thanked his mother for her help. He went back to his room to listen to music. The boy was frustrated about the whole situation much so that he couldn't take his mind off of it. However when he was listening to his music again, his phone vibrated. He looked to see a message from Sam, asking him if he was free and if he wanted to go to the mall with her. Then a light turned on in Andy's head. _That's it!_

* * *

Andy was dropped off by his mother at the entrance of the mall. When he entered he saw Sam sitting at one of the benches near the entrance and made his way to her. The boy had a goal in mind: to find a gift for Luna. However his secondary goal is to have fun hanging out with Sam.

Sam saw Andy approaching and sprouted a cheery smile. "Hey Andy. Thanks for hanging with me."

"Thanks for inviting me. So what do you have planned out for us?" Andy asked.

"I was planning on getting some sailing gear. My family is going to Florida for winter break." the blonde rocker answered. "Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"I'd like to go to the usual places if you don't mind." the boy said.

Once Sam agreed the two started their day. Their first stop was at Chilled Subject. When they entered the two went to the women section. During that time Sam noticed that Andy was fairly quiet and looking at the shirts as well.

"You looking for something in particular?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Andy said.

The blonde rocker went back to looking around but stilled talked. "Is it a Christmas present for someone?"

"M-maybe." the boy stammered.

"Its for Luna isn't it?" the young woman asked, cutting to the chase.

The young man sighed. "Yes..."

"So Luna gets a present but I don't get anything?" Sam asked, pretending to be upset. However when the boy looked down in shame she quickly dropped the act. "I'm joking! It was a joke, Andy!"

"Oh. Phew...I thought you were really mad." Andy replied, relieved.

"No no I was just teasing you. Sorry." Sam bashfully apologized. "But back to the subject what are you gonna to get for her?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what to get her." the black haired by said. "I just want it to be something special."

"Let me think about it really quick..." the blonde rocker replied. She pondered about how to help her friend. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about a guitar pick?"

Andy stood there with a blank look. "A pick?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah! Well…not just one pick. A set of picks. Let's go to Melody Shop."

Andy agreed and the two went to music store. Once there they went to the guitar section to look at the various picks. The young man looked at the various sets. He then saw a Mick Swagger set and grabbed to inspect them.

"What about this?" Andy asked.

"I think she already has that set." Sam answered.

The young man sighed disappointingly. "Why does she have to be a Mick Swagger buff?"

"Don't worry there are plenty of other bands she likes." the blonde replied. "How about this SMOOCH set?"

"I think her younger brother would like it more." the boy answered still disappointed. He was about to give up until he spotted a six pick Noir Coven set. Andy picked up the set and observed it and then showed it to his friend. "What do you think?"

"Oh yeah she'll love it!" Sam concurred.

The duo went to the counter so that Andy could purchase the pick set. The young man was relieved that he found a present for Luna. When they got to the counter Andy gave it to the cashier.

"Noir Coven picks huh? Nice choice, man." the cashier said. "These would look good in a display frame."

"You can put these in frames?" Andy inquired.

"Yeah man. These frames display the picks in style. They fit all kinds of pick sizes, are sealed in shut so that the picks won't slide out and you can see both sides of the pick." the cashier excitedly explained.

"I have some of my picks displayed too." Sam added. She pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her guitar pick display. "You should totally frame those for Luna."

Andy was plenty convinced about framing the picks. "That sounds like a good idea."

The cashier smiled. "Great! Let me show you the frames we have. You will not be disappointed!"

Then the Melody Shop employee showed the duo the various frames the store had. After looking over a few of them Andy chose a six slot frame. As the cashier was scanning the frame and pick set, Sam patted Andy's arm.

"I just remembered that the mall has a wrapping paper station. We should go over there and wrap Luna's present up."

"That's really convenient. But I don't know how to wrap a present." Andy admitted.

"That's fine station has people who wrap the present for you." Sam claimed.

"Oh well it works out then!"

"Hey dudes," the employee spoke. "I can put the picks in the frame now if that's what you want."

"Sure! Thank you!" Andy replied.

Once the picks were in the frame, the duo thanked the cashier once again and headed to the wrapping station. When the teens arrived there was a large booth with people dressed as elves. They approached the booth and were greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello there!" the woman said with a sunny mood. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to get this wrapped." Andy said holding up the frame.

"Sure thing. I should mention this station is set up to receive $5.00 donations to purchase presents for orphaned children. We wrap the present nicely and add the bow." the elderly lady said.

"That sounds great!" the boy said, handing the frame over.

The woman took the frame and started to wrap it up. The wrapping paper that was being used was all red with white snowflakes. Once the frame was all wrapped up the booth worker put a large white bow on it. Andy and Sam couldn't believe how beautiful the present looked. The elderly woman gave the present back and Andy gave the five dollar donation.

Andy looked at the present with awe. "This looks amazing..."

"Well I've had plenty of experience in my life time." the elderly woman said pridefully.

"Thank you for wrapping it for me, ma'am." the youth said.

"You're welcome, young man. You two have a Merry Christmas!"

The two teens wished the worker a Merry Christmas and went on their way. After spending the majority of the day getting a present for Luna, Andy decided to repay Sam for her help.

"Hey once we're done with looking for your sailing gear how about I get you lunch?" Andy offered.

"You sure? You spent a lot today."

"Yes. I owe you this much." the boy countered.

Sam thought about it for a second and caved in. "Alright I'm game."

"Good." Andy smirked as the two went to finish their day.

* * *

A week has passed since Andy went to the mall to get Luna's Christmas present. It was now Christmas eve and the young man was planning on giving Luna the frame. He was certainly nervous and couldn't keep still. Ana, meanwhile was observing her son pacing around the house. After a while she decided to speak up.

"Mijo," she said, getting her son to stop his pacing. "Calm down I'm sure Luna will like it."

"I guess." the boy replied.

"You don't sound convinced," the older woman said. "but you did a really good job at picking the present and its all wrapped up so beautifully."

"Actually it was a lady at the present wrapping station that wrapped it up." Andy interjected.

"Regardless, there is nothing about this present that she will not like." Ana replied. "From what I've seen of Luna she is not a snobby girl. She's a polite and sweet girl and she will love the frame."

Andy averted his gaze a bit. "Yeah...she's cool like that." he said smiling a little.

"Its the thought that counts, Andy." the mother said. "Now get ready so we can go."

The young man said nothing but he wasn't so nervous now. He went to his room to get ready to see Luna and the Louds. Once he got ready he put on his gray hoodie and his gray winter coat over it, Andy and his mother got into the car and drove to their destination. When the Moreno's arrived to the Loud house they saw one of the Loud kids making a snowman in the front yard. Pulling into the driveway the mother and son got out of the car saw that it was Lana who was making the snowman.

"Hi Andy and Mrs. Moreno!" the plumber greeted.

"Hey Lana." Andy greeted. "Nice snowman your making."

"Thanks. His name is Mr. Twig Arms Jr."

Andy and his mother both made a confused expression. The snowman Lana was making was by itself and it wasn't a small snowman either.

"What happened to Mr. Twig Arms Sr.?" Mrs. Moreno asked.

"A couple years ago Lisa built a robot and the robot melted him." Lana revealed, making a somber face. "He will be missed..." the girl finished, closing her eyes to pay her respects. She then opened her eyes and her attitude became jollier. "Well since I'm done here I'll come in with you guys!"

The Moreno's agreed with the young girl and followed Lana to the door. Once they all got in the house, the Morenos hung their coats on the coat hanger. In the living room, Christmas movies were being played on the TV. The dining room table had a several gingerbread house kits with frosting pouches, sprinkle containers and some bags of candies. Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud exited the kitchen and saw Andy and Ana.

"Hey Ana and Andy!" Lynn greeted "You guy's ready to make these houses?"

"As ready as we're going to be." Ana replied. "We haven't done this in years so just expect our gingerbread houses to look like they got hit with a tornado."

Rita chuckled. "I doubt any of ours will look any better. We're just gonna have to wait and see."

There was some activity going on in the kitchen which caught Andy's attention. He walked over to see Lori and Leni were putting out coffee mugs and cups on the small kitchen table.

"Hello Andy." Lori greeted when she saw the boy.

"Hi. What are you doing?" the young man asked.

"We're setting up a little hot cocoa bar." the eldest sister explained. "There are different kinds of sprinkles, different marshmallows and you can put whip cream on it but we keep can in the fridge."

"And we have some chocolate and strawberry syrup to put in the cocoa as well!" Leni added.

Andy's eyes were shining brightly, looking forward to making his own hot chocolate. From the dining room the rest of the Loud kids had all arrived to get started on the gingerbread houses. The young man went to go greet his rocker friend and came to see her wearing a Mick Swagger ugly Christmas sweater.

"Hey Luna. Nice sweater." Andy complimented.

Luna smiled. "Thanks mate. Its one of me best sweaters!" she said in British accent.

Andy was surprised to hear Luna do an accent. He found it to be a bit cute. "Wow...that accent was amazing!"

The rocker grinned. "Oh its nothing compared to my Dad. He's the one who taught me."

"And can I say I did a swell job." Mr. Loud added with his own accent.

The teens chuckled then sat down at the table to get started on the gingerbread houses. Andy struggled a bit getting the walls up and when he managed to set them up the roof only added much more problems. Eventually he got the walls and roof to hold still. Meanwhile Luna was having a much easier time building her house. She was already putting the candy decorations on the roof and walls.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Andy joked.

"Baking. I'm terrible at it." Luna admitted.

"Same but there's time to learn. Besides we got plenty of people to teach us."

The purple rocker smiled. "Yeah you're right about that."

After a while Andy had finished his house, a few minutes after Luna had finished hers. The boy made a relieved sigh. He looked over and was stunned to see how the other Loud kids were doing. Lisa made a science lab instead of a gingerbread house. Lola's looked like a castle and Lana was an auto shop that looked like it was bitten by a giant monster. But the one that stunned him the most was Lucy's house. Not only was it a castle but he goth was using chocolate graham crackers.

Andy turned to his friend, still dazed. "Did you see-"

"Yeah. My little sibs are pretty artsy."

"Maybe we can learn from them too." Andy suggested to which his friend agreed.

Once everyone was done, they all decided to look at the gingerbread houses in their glory. During this time Mrs. Moreno went to her son and whispered in his ear.

"Go give Luna the present."

"Now!?" Andy asked nervously.

Ana nodded. "Yes. We're gonna be leaving in a little bit."

"But...in front of everyone?" the boy confessed.

"It'll be fine just go get the present." the older woman reassured.

Andy sighed and went out to the car to get the frame. While getting the frame, the young man felt butterflies in his stomach. To give Luna a present in front of such an audience was nerve wracking but Andy had to go through with it. With the frame in his hand the boy walked right back into the house where everyone, still in the dining room, all looked at him. This was it, the moment Andy was both fearing and anticipating. He walked up to Luna with the present in hand.

"T-th-this is for you." Andy stammered, presenting the gift to her.

Luna face lit up and she grabbed the present. "Thanks Andy." she said as she held the present.

There was a short pause after the rocker received her gift.

"Are you going to open it?" Lola spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ah sorry." Luna sheepishly said. She began to open it up and was in awe of what was underneath. "Noir Coven picks?" she asked in wonder.

"Uh ye-yeah. I know you love Mick Swagger and all but…." the boy trailed off. "But Noir Coven is the reason why we became friends. Its our special thing."

The rocker was touched by what she had heard. "Dude….I love it! Thank you Andy! It seriously means a lot to me!"

Andy smiled at his friends acceptance of his gift. He felt relieved and happy of the outcome. Meanwhile everyone else all had glimmers in their eyes and the girls were all holding their urge to squeal.

"But," Luna then said with a bit of a smirk. "I think I got you beat."

Andy tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Luna didn't answer but she still had a little smile on her face. She put the frame on the dining room table then left to go upstairs. There was a sound of a door opening and shutting and a few seconds later the door opened again. Andy was confused by what was going on. After the door closed Luna walked down the stairs back into the dining room.

In her hands was the green guitar Andy used for his guitar practices. "This is for you, Andy." Luna said as she gave him the guitar.

It was now Andy's turn to have his face lit. "You sure?" he asked.

The rocker nodded. "Yeah. You've been doing great with the practice and this is my way of thanking you for letting me be your guitar tutor."

"Thanks Luna. You really did one up me." Andy chuckled.

By this time the Loud girls were using every ounce of their being to not squeal excitedly. The adults on the other hand were much more composed but were still moved by the teens exchanging presents.

"Merry Christmas, Luna." Andy said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Andy." Luna replied returning the smile. She then looked at her gift once again with wonder. _No doubt...this is one of the best presents._


	9. Auditorium of affection

New years eve and day passed quickly, and winter break was done just as fast. It was the first day back to school and Andy was readjusting himself, trying to break out of the winter break mode he was on. While he was at his locker that morning he felt his phone vibrate. Curious to see who it was the young man took his phone out and saw a message.

 **George-(Come to the music room ASAP)**

Once he read the text, Andy was now curious about what was so urgent and asked in his reply text.

 **Andy-(What's going on in the music room?)**

 **George-(Nothing just come here right now.)**

The boy exhaled and decided to do what his friend asked him with no further questioning. He finished up with his locker and proceeded to the music room. During that time Andy was thinking about what could be so serious that he needed to be in the room immediately. When he arrived he noticed that the music room was just as it always has been. The black haired boy, then approached his friends still wondering what was in stored.

"Hey I came as soon as I can. What's the problem?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dude." George spoke. "See we got a gig going on at an auditorium and we want you come and watch."

Andy looked at the brunette, trying to figure out if this was a joke or the truth. "You serious? You guys have a gig?"

Ruth nodded her head. "Yup! The place is called Driftwood. They have it open on the weekends for plays or in this case for local musicians to come and perform."

"And a great way to get your music out in the open." Sam added.

"That sounds cool! What day?" Andy asked.

"This coming Friday, dude. We'll probably go on later at like eight or something." Luna answered.

Andy pondered about it. "I'm down for it. Of course I got to tell my mom about it."

"No problemo. I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Sam replied. "Besides it wouldn't hurt to have a back up guitarist."

"Wha?" the young man stuttered.

"Hey that's a good idea!" George said. "Well not the idea of replacing Lunes but maybe we can have Andy do some gigs with us too. It could be a fun experience."

Andy was squirming at the thought of having to be in front of lots of people. "Um...I k-kinda just want to play for fun by myself if that makes sense."

Luna coughed to get everyone's attention. "Even though I'm on board with this idea, I think we should let Andy do his thing."

"Yes Luna. I think its fine that Andy just plays for a hobby." Ruth added.

Sam and George reluctantly mumbled in agreement with the other two girls. Meanwhile Andy was mentally thanking Luna and Ruth for bailing him out.

"Fine fine we'll let Andy be about joining the band." George finally said.

"For now..." Sam muttered to the brunette.

"Okay now that that's done, we'll expect you Friday." Luna declared.

Andy nodded, happily looking forward to that day. It would be his first time seeing his friends actually performing as a band. All he needed to do was tell his mother about Friday night.

* * *

"No." Ana flatly said while reading a book. "You're staying home Friday night."

Andy made a frustrated sigh. He didn't think his mother would flat-out deny him of going to see his friends perform. But she did and when she turned down his requests she usually had a reason. The young man had to contest against her decision and decided to do so.

"Why can't I go?" Andy asked.

The youth's mother, put her book down and looked square into his eyes. "Andreas you just got back to school. You need to focus on your studies. Not to mention I don't know anything about this Driftwood place and I don't want you to go there by yourself."

As usual she had her reasons and was standing by them. Still the young Moreno boy kept on with his dispute.

"I won't slack off on my homework. I have study hall for my last period and I'll work on it as soon as I get home!" Andy countered, which was met with a doubtful look. Still he pressed on. "Besides Luna and my friends will be there. Nothing has gone wrong when I was with them."

Ana didn't even bat an eye. "My answer is still the same. No."

The young man was feeling the pressure of this match. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud let Luna go."

"That's their decision. I have made mine Andreas." the older woman said.

Andy had nothing to rebut, he was at a loss of words. This conflict was over and there was nothing left to be said. Without a word the boy went to his room in defeat. He sat on his bed, plugged in his ear buds and started to listen to music. He sat there for a few minutes thinking about how to tell his friends that he couldn't go to see them.

"Man this is really gonna suck." he mused as he began to send a group message to them.

Just as he was about to type, he stopped and thought about his mother's argument. Andy pondered about it and came up with an idea. It wasn't a complete solution but it was all he had. He paused the music and put his phone down. He then walked back to the living room where his mother was still reading her book. Andy sat down while Ana made a tired sigh, expecting another bout with her son.

"What if you came with me to Driftwood?" the boy asked.

The older woman put down her book. "We don't know anything about that place."

It was a foot in the door, albeit the tip of the toes.

"It's an auditorium. Usually it has plays but on some occasions they allow local singers or bands a chance to play."

Ana was quiet while her son spoke. She was contemplating about his offer. "And what about your studies?"

"I told you I'll do them during study hall and then finish them when I get home." Andy proclaimed.

"We'll see." the boys mother said.

Andy waited to hear what else his mother had to say. After a minute or two of silence the boy got up to go back to his room. After noticing his mother thinking about his proposal he didn't want to push his luck. When he got back to his room he decided to stay true to his word and work on his homework.

The whole week Andy was studying and doing his homework without a second thought. As soon as study hall began he went straight to work and when he got home he sat at the dining room table to continue what he started in class. All this time Ana saw her son studying his work. She knew he was working hard and was doing as he promised. It was Friday afternoon when Ana picked Andy up from school and she had made her decision.

"I've given it some thought and I've seen you studying all week long. We will go see your friends at this wood place."

"Driftwood Auditorium." Andy corrected.

The boy's mother sighed. "Right that. But I expect you to continue with the studies."

Andy nodded in agreement. "Yes mom."

"Alright now lets go home for now. We still have a bit till your friends go play." Ana said.

The Moreno's head back home and once they got into the house Andy went straight to the table to work on his homework. While he was working he felt excited for what tonight had in store. Sure he had to work his tail off to earn it and to keep doing so but it was well worth it in the end. After a while of studying, the older woman approached the table.

"How about you take a break for today?" Ana said.

Andy put his pencil down but was confused. "But you said I should keep studying."

"I know and I do want you to keep studying. But you've been working really hard this whole week so you should hold this off until tomorrow." the mother replied.

"Oh okay." the boy said. He finished up his the current question he was working on and put all his stuff back into his backpack. Before he took his backpack to his room he looked at his mother. "You sure about this?"

Ana nodded. "Yes. Just take a day off. Its Friday after all."

Andy didn't say anything and took his bag to his room. In his room the youth put his bag near his bed and began to watch videos on the internet to kill time. It was a little after dinner when the Moreno's left to head to the auditorium. Since they didn't know the way to their destination they had to rely on a GPS to get there.

"You must be really excited to see your friends." Ana said.

"Yes it'll be my first time seeing them jamming out." Andy replied.

"Haven't they played before?"

"Well...kinda. I've only seen them just playing some random tunes. Nothing serious like this." Andy answered.

"I see." Ana spoke. After a little pause she then sprouted a mischievous smile. "Maybe I should go on stage and sing."

Her joke was met with a disapproving look from her son. Nonetheless she laughed it off as she drove.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving the Moreno's finally arrived at the Driftwood Auditorium. After a few minutes, Ana managed to find a parking spot albeit it was a bit of a walk from the entrance. Once they got to the entrance they bought tickets to the music performance and entered. The auditorium had a beautiful white and gold color scheme. If it weren't for the theater seats being bolted to the ground it would've made a beautiful ball room. The stage was covered with curtains, indicating that they music performance was yet to start. Andy and his mother sat near the middle of the theater and the former was eager to see his friends.

"Hey Mom," Andy began. "do you think they'll let people visit the performers in the backstage?"

"Maybe. Though I don't think you should do that now." Ana answered.

"I know, I know." the boy replied. "I just thought I'd catch them after they perform."

Ana looked around the auditorium and she noticed there were all sorts of characters filling the seats. There were a mixture of people ranging from all ages attending to see the performers.

"I'd love to see a play here one day." the older woman mused.

The lights then dimmed and the chatter began to simmer down. The curtains then drew open revealing the first singer of the night, a young woman in white. Her music choice was a variation of pop with a mix of electronica. While it wasn't Andy's favorite kind of music he had to admit the beats of her selected songs were pretty catchy.

"She was pretty good and her songs were pretty nice for pop songs." Andy whispered to his mother.

After the young woman was done the next to sing were a vocal group. The group were full of elder African-American men and they sung soulful music. After hearing their singing Ana was reminded of a group she used to listen to.

"They remind me of a group way back when called the Impulses. It brings back some memories." the older Moreno told her son in a hushed voice.

Once the group was done the curtains closed back up. Behind them were the sounds of equipment being moved around and some small chatter going about. Andy had a feeling he knew who the next group was. Sure enough once the curtains reopened it revealed Luna and the rest of his friends much to his joy. Ruth was sitting in her drummer seat, testing her drums and cymbals. Sam was tuning her bass guitar and doing test plucks. Luna on the other hand was strumming her guitar a bit then tuning her strings. After a few seconds, George, who was doing some body warm ups, grabbed the mic and started to speak.

"Hello Driftwood Auditorium!" the Brunette spoke energetically. "You guys ready to jam?"

The auditorium replied with an enthusiastic cheer.

George smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Could you guys repeat that again?"

The crowd cheered again with more passion.

"Alright lets do it!"

After Ruth did a count down the group then began with their first song. It was hard rock song that sounded similar to a classic rock song that Andy liked. George was doing a wonderful job singing and Ruth and Sam were playing their instruments just a well. However Andy was fixated on Luna's performance. She was giving it her all and was having a blast performing on the stage. It was a different side of Luna that the boy had never seen. He couldn't help but be attracted to this side of her.

 _They're pretty good_ Ana thought to herself. She was about to say something to Andy but she noticed that he was absorbed by the performance. Ana smiled and went back to watching the show.

Once the song was over the group was met with an applause from the crowd. During that time a stagehand went out from the side of the stage with a microphone stand in hand and placed it in front of Luna. Right then Andy knew it was going to be a duet. The second song sounded like a blues song which was different from the first song. George's ability to switch tones in his singing was something to truly admire, Luna's singing was beautiful. The young man couldn't get enough of her singing. He was feeling a warmth in his chest all of a sudden. Just seeing Luna like this made him beyond happy.

"Is Luna dating that boy?" Ana asked out of the blue.

"WHA-" Andy almost blurted out but caught himself by closing his mouth and having his hand over it for good measure. "No no they're just friends." he sheepishly whispered once he opened his mouth.

"I see. They seem really close so that's why I asked." the older woman quietly explained.

Andy stayed quiet as the second song ended. His mother's question bothered him. He cherishes George and Luna as friends but to see them as a couple made the young man feel...different. He felt a pressure in his heart just thinking about that. Andy decided to focus on the final song his friends were going to play, a casual rock song. However his thoughts still persist no matter how hard he focused.

" _That's not right...George likes Ruth. He's told me that himself!"_ Andy pondered. _"And Luna is usually friendly with everyone. But...if he's going out with Luna then that's okay. They're both awesome and I should be happy for them."_ However after he finished that thought something else came up. _"Why did I feel bad? Why did Mom's question...hurt?"_

The youth's thoughts were cut off by the crowd applauding. Andy's friends were done with their song and were finished performing. The curtains closed, so that the stagehands could move the music equipment. Andy felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see it was his mother.

"You want to go visit your friends in the back of the stage?" The older woman inquired.

"Ah...yeah. I'd like that." Andy answered to which the two got up from their seats.

* * *

The Moreno's made their way to the back of the Auditorium stage. During that time Andy was excited but was still thinking about why his mother's question was bothering him. When the two arrived at the backstage door, Andy decided to knock on it. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a large man with a nose ring and a cap answering the door.

"Can I help you folks?" the man asked with a thick British accent.

Andy was nudged by his mother. "Uh...I'm here to see L-l-luna. I-I'm her friend" the boy stammered.

"Hold on a sec." the man said. He then turned around and yelled. "Hey Luna! You got some folks who want to see you!"

"Could you let them in, Chunk?" Luna shouted back.

Chunk nodded and held the door for the Moreno's. "Come on in."

Andy and his mother walked in and saw the back stage filled props and stagehands moving the music equipment. Andy didn't know what to do and simply waited until his friends came to him.

"Andy!"

The young man turned to see George approaching him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey George! You were awesome!" Andy greeted.

"Thanks dude!" George said. He then noticed Ana standing behind her son. "Oh you must be Mrs. Moreno! I'm George. Thanks for coming."

"Hello George. Its great to meet you." Ana returned the greeting.

"Andy I knew you'd come!" Ruth approached with Sam in tow.

"Yeah well I didn't want to miss it." The black haired boy replied.

"He really didn't. You should've seen him studying all week long. I thought he was replaced by a studious clone." Ana joked.

Sam laughed. "Is this your mom? She's funny."

Andy made a flat expression. "Yes. That is my mom."

"I see." The blonde responded. "Its nice to met you. I'm Sam."

"And I'm Ruth." the red head girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you girls." Mrs. Moreno returned the greeting.

During this time Andy had forgotten about the question dilemma. He was gladly conversing with his friends and was in a calming mood. It was as if nothing bothered him.

"Hey Andy! Hey Mrs. M!"

Andy's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. Luna had finally came over and the young man's chest was feeling warm again. He turned to see Luna with a warm smile. He's seen her smile plenty of times before but this was different. It was heavenly to see.

"Andreas." Ana spoke.

Andy snapped back into reality. "Uh...hey Luna. You...you were great!"

"Thanks dude." Luna chirped. "I just wish it would've lasted longer."

"I feel you. But if it means anything I loved it all." Andy stated with all the sincerity he had.

Luna smirked. "Thanks Mate." she said in her British accent.

That accent made Andy's heart flutter. He was blushing furiously, was making nervous chuckles and was looking around shyly. His behavior was making everyone else around him concerned over the young man.

"You good my man?" George asked.

"HUH? Yeah! I'm great!" Andy answered quickly.

"Ooookay….well I'm gonna go talk to the manager. It was great seeing you Andy! I hope you'll come by the next time too. See you later man!" George said, leaving to meet the manager.

"Yeah we better finish packing up. Later Andy thanks for coming! You too Mrs. Moreno!" Sam bid her friend a farewell.

"I should go too. Have a good night Andy. Have a good night Mrs. Moreno. Thank you for your support." Ruth spoke before leaving.

"We should go too Andy." Ana said. "Its getting late and your friends need to finish up."

"Y-yeah." Andy agreed. He then turned to Luna. "I gotta go. You really were amazing. Let me know the next time you guys perform."

Luna nodded. "Will do my friend. Good night, Andy."

"Good night Luna." the boy said.

Andy left the backstage along with his mother. As they left the building and got into the car Andy was thinking. He thought about his mother's question, thought about what had happened in the backstage when he talked to Luna and how he felt during those times. After some thinking he found out why the question hurt and why Luna was much more radiant than before. He realized that he had feelings for Luna Loud.

Meanwhile, Luna was in the middle of putting her guitar away when she noticed she stepped on a pamphlet. She looked down and picked up the paper and read the cover aloud.

"America's Next Hitmaker."


	10. Dealing with a crush

A couple of weeks had passed since the Moreno's went to the Driftwood Auditorium to see Luna and her friends perform their music. It was also on that same night that Andy had developed feelings for Luna. After a long while of keeping his feelings to himself the young couldn't contain it any more. He had to confide in someone about his feelings. Trouble is who would he talk to? His mother would always lend an ear to him but would she be able to help him? He could tell Sam, Ruth and George about it but would they keep it to themselves without accidentally letting it slip? Andy was conflicted with who he should talk to.

"Andy!"

Andy looked up to his mother surprised. He was currently doing his homework at the dining room table. "Yeah mom?"

Ana looked at her son with some worry. "Are you ok, mijo? You had such an intense look on your face."

"Yes I'm..." Andy paused. He then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know."

Ana pulled a chair out and sat at the table. She felt like this was going to take a while.

"I...have something that's been on my mind." the boy claimed.

"What's on your mind Andy?" the older woman asked. She was starting to feel concerned for what was going on.

Andy opened his mouth but nothing came out. Even if he did decided to confess to his mother it wasn't easy to say. He was still uncertain. Eventually he mustered up the courage that he needed.

"I like Luna. Not just as a friend but a bit more…." Andy trailed off, nervous about the reaction he would get.

Ana wasn't surprised at the confession but she wasn't expecting it either. "Oh...oh sweetie is that what's bothering you?"

Andy just nodded while averting his gaze away from his mother's eyes.

"Andy that's nothing to feel bad about. I-" the mother paused to collect her thoughts. "I had a bit of a feeling you had a thing for her."

"You did?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Well they way you acted when we went to visit her after the music performance wasn't exactly normal." Ana stated with a tiny smile.

"Ugh..." Andy groaned, having remembered that moment.

"Believe it or not, monkey, but your father was like that too. He got so flustered when it came to talking to me it was cute." the older woman reminisced. "And to see you do the same…it reminded me of him."

There was a pause between the two. Andy was moving his eyes around, looking at one object for a moment and then moving on to the next. Ana was still thinking about her late husband. Eventually Andy broke the silence.

"What should I do?"

Ana closed her eyes and exhaled. "You could tell her. But if you do tell her and she doesn't feel the same way at least take it with some maturity and continue being friends with Luna."

"Okay." Andy replied, returning to his homework.

However that suggestion brought up another concern within the young man. Would Luna still want to be friends with Andy when he confesses to her? Andy didn't believe she would do something like that but it could happen. Confessing his feelings would cost him a great friendship but he didn't want to keep it to himself in case he would never gets chance to tell her. Despite finally revealing his feelings to his mother, Andy was still stuck in square one.

* * *

The next day Andy was in Algebra, his fourth period class. He was still thinking about his feelings and what to do with them. So far his mother was supportive of the young man but he didn't know what his next action would be. After some thought Andy decided to go to someone else for a second opinion and he knew who to go to. He stealthily pulled his phone out and sent a message to the person he was relying on. After a few seconds he felt the phone vibrate and saw that his second confidant agreed to met him during lunch for a private discussion. A few more minutes passed until it was time to head to lunch. Andy headed to the library which was the meeting point. He didn't have to wait long for his associate.

"Hey Andy."

Andy looked up and smiled. "Hi Ruth. Sorry for calling you here so suddenly."

"It's fine you don't have to worry about it." the red head replied sitting next to the young man. "So is everything alright?"

Andy was quiet for a moment then opened his mouth. "I know this is sudden but I have something to say. I…have feelings for Luna."

"I knew that." Ruth said without missing a beat.

Andy had a stunned look on his face. "Y-y-you knew? How?"

"Well the obvious clue was when you visited us at the backstage of Driftwood." Ruth explained.

 _I should've suspected that._ Andy mused in disappointment.

"That aside you have been looking at Luna in a certain way. Like your face brightens up when you see her." the red head explained.

"That makes sense." Andy spoke. "I tried to keep it to myself but guess I wasn't that good at it."

Ruth shook her head. "It's not that. I was merely guessing and didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. But that aside I wanted to ask what are you going to do?"

The young man didn't say anything for a few seconds. He then sighed heavily. "I don't know. I want to tell her how I feel but what if she doesn't want to be friends after I tell her? I want to believe she wouldn't do that but who knows for sure."

"Luna wouldn't do that." Ruth replied. "She cares about you too. If anything she would still be friends with you."

"I guess but I…don't know if I should tell her yet."

Ruth put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "Only you can decided that Andy. Whatever happens you still have me and Sam and Georgie. But there is one thing I will tell you. Don't keep it to yourself for too long because you may miss your only chance."

"I'll figure it out, Ruth. Thank you for all of this." Andy said.

Ruth smiled "I'm sure you will and if you need someone to talk to I'll lend an ear when I can."

Andy returned the smile and Ruth gave the former a hug. The young man felt a bit better about having Ruth to also rely on. He still had his doubts and fears however. There was much to lose if he confessed but if he missed his chance he'll have to live with it in guilt. For now Andy decided to think about what his next move will be.

* * *

Study hall had arrived and Andy was feeling blissful because next to him was Luna, who was studying quietly on her homework. Andy had finished his homework during class so he had some time on his hand. The young man was reading a book to pass the time. He had read a couple of pages when Luna turned to him.

"Andy you finished this biology assignment right?" the purple rocker asked.

"Yeah I got it done." Andy responded. "You need some help?"

Luna chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "If you don't mind."

 _Anything for you, Luna._ Andy thought and smiled as he proceeded to help the girl with her homework.

"So I've been at this question for a few minutes." Luna explained. "It's really head scratcher."

Andy looked at the question. "Oh this one. Its kinda hard but I can help."

As Andy helped the Loud with her homework, it felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest. It didn't help that the rocker had sat closer to Andy when he offered his help.

"Thanks Andy. You're a life saver." Luna said after she solved the question.

Andy blushed a bit. "Well I'm not as smart as Lisa but I hope I helped out well enough."

Luna grinned. "Don't matter if you got Lis brains you're plenty of help."

The rocker's praise made Andy's cheeks flush. It felt like everything she said managed to make the young man feel great. Eventually he came back to reality and noticed Luna wore a worried look.

"Is everything ok?" Andy asked.

"I was gonna ask you that. Lately it seems like you've been looking red an awful lot, dude. Are you feeling well?" Luna inquired.

"O-oh…I'm okay. It's just that…." Andy paused trying to find an excuse. "its been hot lately!"

"Its January though." Luna replied slightly confused.

Once more Andy was thought of an excuse. "W-w-well it's been...stuffy! Yeah its been stuffy!"

Luna was about to ask more questions but shrugged and gave up. Andy exhaled in relief and went back to feeling blissful about his current situation. He just needed to keep his blushing in check to avoid having to make more excuses.

 _This is perfect. Just me and Luna. Nothing can ruin this~_

"Hey Lunes."

Andy's ears perked up. The two teens looked up and saw that a boy had approached their table and started to talk to Luna.

"What's up, dude?" the purple rocker asked.

"Nothing much. Just looking forward to the dodge-ball match at gym tomorrow." the rando teen said.

Andy could tell that this boy was making small talk. Normally this wouldn't bother him but it seemed like this guy was just talking to Luna. Was he trying to flirt with the rocker? If so Andy certainly didn't take it well.

"I mean I'm usually good at dodge-ball. Ever since elementary." the small-talker spoke.

"Well I can't brag but my little sis is good at sports so this dodge-ball thing will be a breeze." Luna replied.

The small-talker nodded. "How about we team up an-"

The rando fell quiet and happened look over to where Andy was sitting. The Moreno boy exhibit an intense aura around himself. Andy then locked eyes with the small-talker which made the latter feel shivers down his spine. Andy's cold yet fierce gaze had petrified his classmate. The chatter wanted to ask Andy why he seemed so hostile but the words wouldn't come out. The rando eventually lost any desire to continue with the small talk and told the two to have a good day and walked back to his table.

"That was…weird." Luna said tilting her head.

Andy went back to a happier mood and made smiled. "Don't worry about it Lunes. Lets get back to helping you with biology." the boy offered to which Luna accepted.

* * *

School ended and the halls were flooded with students either leaving the school or going to clubs. Andy had accompanied Luna until the rocker and her sisters exited outside of the school. The young man felt a bit disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Luna but he at least had tomorrow to do so. A few minutes later Ana finally arrived to pick her son up.

"Hey hijo. How was school?" the mother asked as the boy buckled his seat-belt in.

"It was ok I guess." the youth answered as they drove home.

Ana made disappointed look over the response she received. "Nothing eventful happened?"

Andy sighed. "No mom. It was a regular school day."

The older Moreno woman gave up on the conversation and just continued driving. Andy was looking out the window but began to think back on the day. The conversation with Ruth and the rando appearing sprung up in his mind. As much as he wanted to keep his feelings to himself the world wasn't going to be so cooperative. Andy had to confess eventually.

"Actually," Andy spoke. "some things did happen at school."

Ana's curiosity peaked. "Was it something bad?"

"Oh no, nothing bad. Well…at least I don't think so." the boy replied.

"What do you mean?" the older woman inquired once more.

"I don't want to insult you mom but I talked to Ruth about my feelings. I had some worries that Luna wouldn't want to be friends if I told her my feelings."

Ana nodded. "I'm not mad. It's understandable that you'd need a second opinion. But I think Luna wouldn't just stop being friendly to you. She's a good kid."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have been so doubtful about her." Andy responded as the Moreno's entered their driveway.

The two waited until they went inside their house to continue talking. Since Andy was done with his homework sat on the living room couch with his mother.

"Anyways something else happened." Andy started speaking. However he was a bit hesitant to talk about it due to his attitude during the time.

"What was it?" Ana asked.

The black haired boy sighed. "In study hall while I was helping Luna with her Biology work, some guy came up to our table to talk about a dodge-ball gaming happening tomorrow. He was only talking to Luna about it and that made me a bit…jealous..." Andy trailed off in embarrassment.

Ana frowned. "They were just talking about dodge-ball, baby. You shouldn't be so envious over that."

"He was bragging about how good he was at dodge-ball. It was like he was flirting with her!" Andy replied.

The older woman said nothing before bursting into laughter, which surprised her son. "Honey I doubt Luna would be impressed over a guy being good at dodge-ball. You just overreacted."

Andy was about to counter but found it hard to do so. His mother was right, he overreacted. However he wasn't going to tell her about how he stared the small-talker down. "You're right, Mom. It was silly." Andy finished, giggling a little.

Ana finished chucking. "Just don't do that to every guy who talks to her."

"I won't. But I have been doing some thinking." Andy paused. He wasn't sure this was a good idea but it was something. "I think I'll tell Luna how I feel soon. I don't want to miss my chance nor do I want to keep it to myself any longer."

Ana smiled. "Do what you feel is right, Andy. Just promise me that no matter the outcome you'll still be you."

"I will mom." Andy replied with a smile. He then went in for a hug with his mother.

After breaking the hug, the youth went back to his room and began to play his guitar. He had a goal in mind. All that was needed was to find the right time to confess. This was special moment in Andy's life and no matter what problems arrive, Andy was determined to achieve his goal.


	11. Curtain call pt 1: Falling out

**Author's Note**

 **The following chapters are an alternate, fanmade version of the Loud House episode "Really Loud Music" This is not an attempt to plagiarize the aforementioned episode.**

* * *

It was yet another Friday and the final school bell had rung. Luna was sitting outside on a bench. She was waiting for her friends to meet her there. She had some important news to tell them. Something that can achieve her lifetime goal of being a rock-star. A few minutes passed until the purple rocker's friends had arrived.

"Yo Lunes. What's up?" George spoke first.

"Well dudes I've kinda been kinda doing some thinking lately and I've decided on something. I'm going to make a song and submit it to, America's Next Hitmaker!" Luna declared excitedly.

Luna's announcement was a pleasant surprise to her friends. Andy in particular was especially happy for Luna. The young man knew how much she wanted to become a rock-star so he felt that this was a huge moment for her.

"That's great to hear, Luna!" Ruth exclaimed with glee. "So did you have a song written up?"

"I'm kinda working on it." Luna responded. "I got some music notes down but as for everything else I'll figure it out some how."

"Some how?" Sam echoed. "Isn't there a deadline?"

Luna scratched the back of her head. "Yeah but I got a lot of things to do. I got to write the song, record instruments and so much more."

"You're doing all that by yourself!?" George blurted out. "Dude you can't do all you just said before the deadline."

The purple rocker waved her hand in dismissal. "I can handle it. I'll just work non-stop on the song." Luna explained which was met with a sigh of disapproval from George.

"You know, Luna, you don't have to do this by yourself." Andy said. "We could help you out."

George and Sam's ears perked up when Andy offered assistance. They both looked at the black haired boy with sparkles in their eyes. Andy, meanwhile, realized why his two friends seemed excited.

"Er…I mean Sam, George and Ruth can help you." Andy corrected himself.

"No no no no! You're not getting off the hook this time!" Sam interjected with a smile.

"Sam's right, my man. You're gonna show us them guitar skills." George added.

Andy groaned quietly about his predicament. Sure the boy was experienced in playing the guitar but so was everyone else in his group of friends. He just wanted to be there for Luna and hang with his friends. Regardless he hoped Luna would come to his defense and try to persuade Sam and George to drop the subject.

"Actually," Luna spoke in a pondering manner. "I wouldn't mind hearing Andy pull off some riffs."

Andy froze in place. "S-s-seriously?" he managed to utter. "But...why?"

"In all honestly I just wanted to see how your progress is going. That and I think this would be a good experience for you." the purple rocker said with a gentle smile.

"Oh…" the youth replied. He couldn't find a good reason to object other than he was nervous. Still Luna had high expectations in him so it'd be rude to not agree to her demands. "Alright. I'll do it but just don't expect anything amazing."

"YES! Wooo!" George cheered. "We finally got him to agree!"

Sam elbowed the brunette. "Dude chill before he changes his mind."

"Now that Andy's on board when should we do this?" Ruth asked.

Luna tapped her chin with her finger while she thought. "Lets start tomorrow and we'll keep working on it on the weekends." she answered to which everyone agreed.

* * *

The next day the group of friends all met at the Loud house. They had set the garage up with music equipment. Meanwhile Andy was feeling a bit anxious about having to play in front of his friends. It was important for the youth to do his best since he was playing the guitar for Luna's song. Andy wanted to help out Luna so he tried to calm is nerves.

"Okay. Everything is all set!" George announced. "Alright Luna what's first on the agenda?"

"Lets just play a song to see if the recording is working well." the purple rocker answered. "It can be any song."

Once the group chose a song everyone, with the exception of Andy, got their instruments ready and started recording. After finishing the song Luna checked the recording.

"Okay the recording is running well. It should be smooth sailings from here." the Loud said. She then began to pass some music notes to everyone. "These are the music notes that I jotted down. It's nothing to fancy just something I came up with on the spot when I made them."

"Its all good Lunes. Should be a piece of cake." Sam spoke as she analyzed the notes.

"I'm good to go." Ruth nodded.

Everyone looked at Andy who was in the middle of looking at his paper. The young man was studying the notes, having a decent understanding of how to play it on a guitar. He was rather absorbed in the paper which prompted George to clear his throat.

"Oh Andy~" the brunette called in a playful voice which caught his friends attention. "You ready, dude?"

"Um…yeah sure." Andy replied. "Just trying to memorize this."

"We're just practicing, my man. Just play it by ear and if you mess up you can retry it again. Besides we got some time before Luna has to submit the song."

"That's right Andy, don't worry about not being perfect, we got sometime." Luna added.

Andy nodded but then started to think. "Wait what are you going to be doing then George?

"I'm the back-up in case your fingers get tired or you need a break." George answered. "But I doubt I'll be needed."

Andy was felt that George was placing too much confidence in the former's skills but Andy shrugged and took a deep breath. He wanted to do good and help Luna out. So the young man strummed his guitar and glanced at the notes as he played. There was some parts that seemed a bit difficult but overall he did pretty well.

"Hmm. I need to work on this a bit more." Andy mused.

"True but you did pretty good." Sam replied. "Just don't overwork yourself too much. We need you for this."

Andy smiled. He appreciated the support his friends gave him despite the difference in experience. Then again it must say something that they are letting him perform along side with them. The group` continued to work on the song, while also taking some needed breaks, until before evening.

"I think this is a good stopping point for today. Great work dudes." Luna said.

"Sounds good. When should we work on this the next time?" George inquired.

"How about tomorrow?" Andy suddenly interjected. "We should try to work on it as often as we can."

The youth's suggestion surprised everyone. Once they quickly got over being stunned they agreed on the next session being tomorrow.

"Looks like Andy wants to jam out even more. And he was the one worried about not being good." Sam playfully teased.

The other's all wore proud smiles on their faces while Andy blushed a bit as he began to unplug his guitar. The teens started to put all the smaller instruments away and Luna had taken the recording gear back to her room. Once everyone went home Andy replayed the day in his mind. As much as he didn't like being the center of attention, it felt great to perform with the others.

* * *

For three weekends the group gathered at the Loud's garage to record Luna's song. Finally, after days of hard work the song was complete. The teens decided to celebrate for the rest of the day after they decided to pack up some of the music equipment.

"So how should we celebrate?" George asked.

"Hmmm we should go to somewhere that has some good treats." Luna answered but didn't have anywhere in particular.

"Hey how about we go to Dairy Whisk? I've been dying to try out their Pop-rock cookie-dough whisk!" Sam suggested.

"Oooh that sounds good. I'm down for it." Ruth agreed.

"Ditto!" Andy added, with two thumbs up.

Luna at George and gave a nod. "Dairy Whisk it is."

The teens made it to Dairy Whisk to celebrate and, fortunately for a Saturday, the fast-food place wasn't full. Once they gotten their ice-cream, the group of friends all sat outside at the tables.

"So when are you going to submit the song?" Andy asked, eating another spoonful of his blueberry pie ice cream.

Luna gulped a bite of apple caramel whisk. "I might do it tomorrow. For now I just want to chillax with you dudes."

"It was fun doing this." Sam spoke stirring her pop-rock cookie-dough whisk. "We should do this again."

"Well lets see how this song does first." Luna replied.

"It's gonna do fine. We made an awesome song, you'll definitely get noticed by the judges." George assured then munched on his strawberry mint ice cream.

"Speaking of," Luna started, putting her spoon down in the whisk. "we worked on this song for a few days. We should submit the song under our names. It was a group effort and you all deserve some cred."

There was a pause once Luna finished making her suggestion. The other's all stopped eating their ice cream. Luna felt that she said something wrong despite trying to be considerate.

"Luna, I can't speak for everyone else but I don't want put my name." George spoke. "Now don't get me wrong I'm proud of what work we put into it but this is your song."

"I agree with, Georgie." Ruth said, mixing her chocolate and orange whisk. "You're the one who wanted to make a song to submit to America's Next Hitmaker. I just wanted to help out."

"But…it doesn't feel right." Luna replied, not hiding her doubt.

Sam sighed and shook her head. "Lunes when you told us about this contest you also said you were working on the song. If anything we just wanted to help you out and relieve you of a possibly stressful time."

"Uh…Luna?"

The everyone all directed their attention to Andy. He was tapping his spoon on the top of his ice cream cup. It took him a bit to find the words he wanted to use but once he did he wasted no second.

"When…you first told us about entering the contest I felt happy for you. I know this must be a huge step closer to your dream and I wanted to help you out in any way. All I want is for you to shine cause this is your moment." Andy finished with a smile.

There was another pause at the table. Almost everyone was surprised by Andy's sincere comment. Ruth was the only one who wasn't surprised. She simply smiled, knowing that Andy would say something genuine especially towards Luna. However she was a little disappointed that Andy didn't confess his feelings right then and there. Still it was a good moment for Ruth to witness.

"Okay. I'll submit the song under my name." Luna finally accepted. "But I'll still give you guys a shout out."

"Sounds good to me, Lunes." George replied. "And if you ever need a band like how Rob Letty has the Lovemakers don't be afraid to hit us up."

Luna chuckled. "Sure thing."

The teens had all finished their ice-cream and left Dairy Whisk. They then went back to Luna's house to pack up the remaining music equipment and once that was done the friends all went home. While he was heading home, Andy had finally decided that after Luna submits her song he will tell her how he feels. All he had to do was wait until Monday.

* * *

Sunday morning had arrived and Luna had gotten up. She was going to submit her song to America's Next Hitmaker but something stopped her. She still felt very selfish about submitting her song to the contest under her name. As much as she appreciated their help it felt wrong for her to use their hard work for her own benefit.

The purple rocker did her usual morning routines and went downstairs to eat her first meal. When she entered the dining room, the twins were bickering over something and Lily was playing with her food. She had entered the kitchen to see her older sisters drinking coffee.

"Morning dudes." Luna greeted with a lack of energy which didn't go unnoticed.

"Morning Luna. Is everything okay?" Lori asked.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine." She lied and faked a smile as she got herself a cup of juice.

Lori didn't believe her younger sister but didn't press on. It was too early to question her siblings and it was already annoying to hear the twins go at it.

"So how's the song going?"

Luna put her cup on the counter. "We got it done yesterday. I'm gonna send it some time today."

"That's great! This literally must be an exciting moment for you, Luna." The eldest Loud spoke.

"Thanks." Luna replied in a monotone voice.

Leni tilted her head in confusion. "You don't seem so happy about it."

"I am. I'm just a bit tired." Luna lied once more.

"Oh. You should take a nap then!" the fashionista suggested.

Luna was grateful that Leni wasn't so perceptive although she took no pleasure in lying to her. All Luna wanted to do was to drink her juice, eat something and go submit the song.

"Ah to think my little sister is gonna be famous." Lori mused. "You're gonna be the next Karen Smith."

"Oooh! I love her music!" Leni replied.

"Isn't she a pop singer?" Luna asked.

Lori nodded. "Yup. Literally everyone loves her songs. They're just so catchy and memorable."

Hearing about Karen Smith's music made Luna a bit curious. She didn't pay attention much to the pop-star's career but she figured it'd be a good time to do some research. Once the rocker ate her breakfast she went back upstairs and searched up Karen Smith on her laptop. During the search Luna learned that Karen won various awards and sold millions of copies.

" _Wow…she's done pretty well. All this from winning America's Next Hitmaker. I wonder how other winners did."_

Luna then searched for the other winners and noticed that they've done well in their respective music genres. However the Loud noticed something rather peculiar. While there were artists that sung country, or pop or hip hop there was no rock singers. Luna assumed that maybe there wasn't any contestants that sang rock music but when she looked it up she was proven wrong. There were rock artists, but none of them made it to the to five let alone top hundred. The Loud saw comments about the rock songs, a decision she would regret.

'This song gives me a headache. Its sooooo bad.'

'I think I went deaf hearing this...'

'LOL this is garbage!'

'These losers have zero talent! Rock music is dead!'

Luna turned off her laptop, shut it close and flopped back on her bed. It was bad enough that she didn't feel right about sending her song in but if she did it would receive a lot of hate. Luna felt so defeated. She didn't think she could recover from this but she gave it some thought.

' _Literally everyone loves her songs. They're just so catchy and memorable._

Lori's comments echoed in the rocker's mind. Maybe…she still has a chance. Maybe it isn't too late to do something about this predicament. Maybe… there is enough time to make another song. The more Luna thought about it the more she got motivated. Within an instant, the girl sat up, got off of her top bunk bed and began to bring out some instruments for her new song.

" _I still have a chance! I will make a song that everyone will love! I can finally be a famous musician!"_

As she went to work, Luna thought about her friends and wondered how they would feel when she tells them about this new change. She felt bad about making another song without telling them but she figured if she was honest about it they would be a bit upset but would understand.

* * *

The next day, after school, Luna had messaged her friends to meet at the outside benches. She felt nervous about telling the other's about the change of songs but she felt that it would all end well.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Luna said.

"Sure thing, Lunes." Sam replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Um…yeah. I just needed to tell you guys something." The purple rocker took a deep breath. "I didn't submit the song."

"What!?" George exclaimed, stunned by the announcment. "But-but why?"

"It's a good song but rock songs don't do good in America's Next Hitmaker." Luna explained. "I've seen some comments about the past rock songs and performers and they weren't very…nice comments. So I decided to make another song, a pop song, and I submitted it yesterday."

The others had stayed silent during Luna's reasoning. As they thought over it some conflicts had formed within them. On one hand it was rather hurtful that Luna went behind their back and made a different song, which disappointed them all, especially Andy. On the other hand she didn't want their song to be a source of mockery and hatred, indicating that she truly loves the original song. Despite the mixed feelings, they all had the same question. Why a pop song?

"Luna," Andy spoke first. "Why did you submit a pop song?"

"I saw that pop songs are better received in singing contests." Luna answered.

Ruth had tilted her head and made a confused look which was evident despite her hair covering her eyes. "Is…that true?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah it is. You guy's know Karen Smith. Her songs are loved by everyone and that's what I want. To have a song everyone loves."

"Come on Luna that's ridiculous." Andy scoffed. "Sure Karen Smith is popular but I doubt _everyone_ loves her music."

"Then how else do you explain her success?" Luna asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. Its not like I follow her every move."

"Then don't act like you know what it means to be a musician." The rocker growled.

"Hey now, lets all calm down." George stepped in.

Andy didn't accept the brunette's suggestion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You only play the guitar only for fun! You wouldn't know how hard it is to maintain a career making music in this day and age!" Luna yelled.

"Luna, calm down." Sam interjected trying to defuse the situation.

"I may not know what its like to be a professional but I do know it that being a sellout is a lousy way to make it big!" Andy angrily retorted.

"Andy please stop." Ruth begged.

"I ain't sellin out! I'm giving the people what they want! Besides I'm the one making it big when you're gonna be stuck doing some boring ass office job!" The purple rocker countered.

"Well good for you! Hopefully being sham of a musician works out for you! As far as I'm concerned I'm done with you!" Andy shouted before storming away from the group.

"Fine! I don't need fake friends like you anyways!" Luna roared.

Silence fell around the group. George was trying to talk some sense into Luna and try to advocate for Andy but it fell on deaf ears. Sam couldn't say anything despite how much she wanted to speak. Ruth was on the verge of tears after seeing her two friends going at each other's throats which broke her heart. The three teens felt miserable. As far as they knew their happy fun group will never be the same.


	12. Curtain call pt2: Andy and Luna

**Author's Note**

 **The following chapters are an alternate, fanmade version of the Loud House episode "Really Loud Music" This is not an attempt to plagiarize the aforementioned episode.**

* * *

A week has passed since Andy had a falling out with Luna. Ever since that day the boy's routine has changed drastically. In the mornings Andy went straight to class, during lunch he sat in the library and in study hall he sat at another table. Sam and the other's would talk to him when they ran into him in the halls but other than that he was mostly by himself. Andy didn't enjoy this solitude. He missed being around his friends but as he saw it there is no way he could return to them.

Andy was at his locker, putting some of his textbooks away. The school had ended and all the boy wanted to do was go home like he has been this past week. But as soon as he closed his locker he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Andy," Sam spoke "You mind coming to the library with me right now?"

"Sure." Andy responded. He figured he could spare some time for Sam.

As the two entered the library, Andy saw George and Ruth sitting at a table. He had an idea as to why he was brought here. Sam led the young man to the table where they took a seat.

"Hey guys." Andy greeted.

"Hey Andy. How you doin'?" George asked.

Andy didn't met his friends eyes. "I'm doing alright I suppose."

"So what have you been up to?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing much." Andy replied before finally looking up. "What's going on? Why are we all meeting here?"

"We just wanted to talk to you." Sam spoke up. "We don't see you much. It's…been different without you."

"It's no different then before you guys met me." the black haired boy said.

"But it is." Ruth finally spoke. "You're our friend. It was fun and lively when we were all together. Now its very quiet and pretty sad without you."

Andy felt the same way. His days were dull and uneventful. "I feel the same way. I miss you guys but I don't know if we can go back to the way things were."

"Why do you say that?" George asked with a worried look.

"You heard the things I said to Luna. I called her a sellout and a sham. And the thing is I still don't agree with her decision." Andy explained.

"You both said some harsh things to each other." Sam replied. "And I was hurt too when Luna said she made another song. But the thing is I respect her decision."

Andy furrowed his brow. "Why though Sam? She made a song behind our back."

"That's what friends do, Andy." the blonde rocker answered. "We support each other despite whatever disagreements we get into."

Andy didn't have an argument. What Sam said was right. In this case the young man didn't respect Luna's decision and look where it got him. He felt a sense of guilt about his actions and he wanted to set things right but how?

"You're right Sam. I want to patch things up but I don't even know if Luna would even bother to talk to me. After all she did say she didn't need a fake friend like me…"

"Actually." George interjected. "This past week Luna hasn't been herself. She's been more withdrawn and less energetic. I think she misses you too, Andy."

The Moreno boy felt even guiltier over what he heard. However at the same time it gave him some hope. There was still a chance to make things right between the two. Just as Andy was thinking about what to do next he felt his phone vibrate and looked to see that it was his mother messaging that sitting in the car waiting for him.

"I gotta go." Andy told the other's as he got up from his seat. "I'm…gonna try to talk to her soon. I hope we can make up."

"We hope so too." George replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow." Andy smiled. For the first time after the fight the boy felt like things were getting better. However he knew it was going to take more effort to make it so.

* * *

At the Moreno's house it was getting close to nighttime. Andy was thinking about his approach to reconcile with Luna while also watching some videos on the web. There were plenty of things that could go right and plenty that can go wrong when the boy apologizes. As much thought as he put into it he couldn't find a single answer. With a sigh, Andy got up and made his way to the living room, where his mother was watching a TV.

"Hey there buddy, finally decided to join me?" Ana greeted as her son sat down.

"Kind of." Andy answered. "You ever been in a fights before? With a friend?"

Ana nodded. "Plenty of times. It's just thing in life."

"How do you get back to being friends?"

"Why do you ask?" The older woman inquired, gaining some suspicion.

"Just curious is all." the young man bluffed. He didn't want let his mother know about the problem he was facing all he wanted was some advice.

"Hmmm." the boy's mother pondered. She knew there was more to what Andy said but didn't pry into it. "Well from what I've learned is that some times there are going to be disagreements and that's fine. What's important is to go past the disagreements and respect each other's differences. When you apologize actually mean it. Words may be words but sometimes you can give them meaning or weight."

Andy nodded as he heard his mother. It wasn't news to him but hearing from her gave it a meaningful perspective. "So one has to go to the other and talk it over?"

"Exactly." Ana replied.

"But what if they don't want to talk?"

"Then you really can't call them a friend can you?" the older Moreno retorted.

"I guess not." Andy answered quietly.

Ana watched her son's expressions and figured out something had happened between him and a friend of his. However she wasn't really worried. She knew her son made some good friends and that they wouldn't be so callous as to shun him.

"If you ask me I think you're fine. Whatever friend you've been fighting with will give you the time to talk things over, mijo."

"Wha- no!" Andy recoiled at the comment. "I wasn't asking for advice!"

Ana tilted her head and sprouted a smile. "No? But it sounded like you were."

"It was just a hypothetical question, Mom." Andy frowned not amused with his mother's teasing.

"Sure it was. I'll take your word for it." the older woman replied, still grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever I'm going back to my room." Andy grumbled.

The boy got up from the couch and went back to his room in an annoyed huff. Ana giggled over her successful jest over her son. Still once she was done she felt relieved that she could help her child with what ever bothered him. All she did now was hope that it goes well for him.

* * *

It was morning already and Andy went through all his morning routines with a pep in his step. He wanted to go talk to Luna as soon as he could. Once he made it to school, Andy went to his locker to trade some books out and then made his way to the music room. When he arrived he looked around but didn't see the Loud any where. He approached his friends who were surprised to see him there.

"Hey have you guys seen Luna around?" Andy asked.

"I haven't seen her." Sam answered.

"She might be running late or something." George spoke. "Why whats going on?"

"I was hoping I could catch her and talk things over." Andy replied.

"That's good!" Ruth cheered.

"Thanks Ruthie. I'm gonna wait here for her." Andy said.

The young man hung out in the music room with his friends waiting for Luna to arrive. As he talked to the others he's glanced at the door many times waiting for Luna to walk in at any moment however she never arrived. When the first class started Andy noticed that Luna wasn't there either and the teacher marked her absent. Andy had no clue as to where the purple rocker was at until during lunch he saw Lori and Leni at a table. Eager to know what happened to Luna, Andy approached the girl's sisters.

"Um hey L-Lori?" Andy spoke quietly. He was also in the presence of the older Loud's friends so it made him a bit shy.

"Hello Andy." Lori greeted however she seemed a bit subdued. "You're probably wondering where Luna is at."

"Ah yeah. Could we talk about it in private?" The young man asked.

"Sure." Lori agreed. "I'll be right back." The big haired blonde told her sister and friends.

The two walked to the closest hallway away from other students to talk. Before they started Lori made a worried sigh. Something had been bothering her which explained why she was serious when Andy approached her.

"So is Luna okay?" Andy inquired, getting to the point.

"Um…for the most part yes. She had to take the day off because the show she was auditioning for is happening tonight and they needed her to be in the performance hall today." Lori explained.

The young man made a confused look. "Why do they need her at the performance hall?"

"You didn't know?" The eldest Loud sister returned the puzzled expression. "Her song made it to the top five. She found out when she got home from school and told us about it."

"Er…I think she was too excited to let me or the other's know about it." Andy lied. He didn't want to let Lori know about the fight in fear that she might get angry at him.

"Yeah that was the case. She was so excited that she after she told us, she immediately went to the hall to met the judges as per the instructions on the email she received." Lori said. "But when she got back home…."

Lori had stopped speaking. She was holding something back which made Andy curious.

"What happened?"

Lori stayed silent for a bit until she started to speak. "She had her look changed, Andy. Like she was in a pink glittery dress and wearing a pink wig with a ponytail. She literally looked like one of those outlandish pop-stars."

Andy was in disbelief from what Lori told him. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to but it was the unfortunate truth. "Why would she do that?"

"She said that it was a necessary choice." Lori replied.

The young man was still trying to process the information. Did Luna really change her style? More importantly was it a necessary choice? The more Andy thought about it the more he wanted to know why Luna changed.

"You said the show was tonight right?" Andy asked to which Lori nodded. "Have the tickets been sold out?"

"No there should be some seats left." the big haired blonde answered. "It starts at six."

"Okay. Thanks Lori. I'll see you tonight." Andy said.

As the boy went on his own way he formulated a plan. He was going to talk to Luna before the show and hopefully patch things up. And if he fails, he will tell her something that he has been keeping to himself for a long while.

* * *

The last bell of the day had rung and the highschool was flooded with teens leaving the school. Andy went straight outside of the school to wait for his mother to get him. After a few minutes the boy finally saw the car. When she parked, Andy quickly made his way to the car and once in he began to explain to his mother what the situation is.

"Mom, at six Luna is going to be singing at a hall for America's Next Hitmaker. I need to be there." Andy pleaded.

"Sure. We still have a little time to kill so lets get something to eat real quick." Ana replied.

Andy made a confused look. "That easy?"

"It's a big moment for her, silly. Of course you would want to be there."

Andy thought about it for a bit and shrugged it off. She was partially right anyways and it benefited him. After the two killed some time and got some burgers to eat, the Moreno's made it to the performance hall. Once in the two bought tickets and entered, Andy told his mother to wait for him and went to find the dressing rooms. After asking around, Andy finally found the dressing rooms and noticed a familiar man standing next to a door. Andy approached the man hoping that Luna was in the room.

"Excuse me." Andy spoke which got the man's attention.

"Yes can I help you, mate?" Chunk asked.

"Yes um…is Luna in this room? I'm a friend of hers."

"Oh right I remember you. The friend who visited her at Driftwood." The brit recalled. "Sorry chap she doesn't want to see anyone. She needs her concentration."

Andy bit his lip. This was gonna be a problem trying to convince the man to let him get through. Still he pressed on. "I get that she's gonna be on soon but I really need to talk to her."

Chunk shook his head. "No can do kid."

"Please I need to see her it's important." The young man begged.

"Look kid Luna told me to not let anyone come and disturb her. It's nothing against you I promise you that. I'm just doing what I'm told." Chunk laid it down to the boy.

Andy let out a frustrated sigh. It was like contesting against his mother. But he couldn't go back when he was already mere inches away from Luna. "I know that you're doing what Luna requested but I really really need to talk to her. Just for a minute. I promise I won't take that long. If it weren't important I wouldn't be here."

Chunk looked down and exhaled through his nose. "Ugh this kid." he muttered. "Fine I'll let you in but be quick about it."

Andy smiled and thanked Chunk as the latter opened the door to let the former in. Once in Andy immediately saw Luna, who had turned to see why the door opened. It was like Lori said. Luna had a pink wig on her, purple eyeshadow, red lipstick and white heart shaped earrings. She was wearing a pink sparkling dress, white go-go boots and gold bracelets. She looked nothing like the Luna Andy knew. The two met eyes for the first time in one week. Taking a deep breath Andy took a couple steps into the room.

"Andy?" Luna asked in a surprised voice before getting defensive. "What are you doing here?"

Andy had to collect his thoughts and used the right words. "I…wanted to see you."

"Why? So you can call me a sellout again?" Luna bitterly retorted.

"No that's not why I'm here. I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Luna repeated with a hint of suspicion.

Andy nodded. "I was…have been a prick this entire time. I didn't respect your decision to submit a different song and I said things that I shouldn't have said. I now know that I was in the wrong."

"I see." Luna responded choosing to not say anything.

"I just wanted to patch things up, Luna. This past week has been lonely for me. I missed how things were before…well you know." Andy continued hoping Luna would say something.

Luna nodded. "I appreciate the apology. Thank you."

Andy was getting a bad feeling. It seemed like Luna didn't care about what he was saying. He didn't want to believe it but the boy felt he had lost his friend. He felt a pit forming in his gut. In defeat Andy was about to leave but stopped for a moment. If this was the last time he and Luna would talk he decided to put all his cards on the table.

"Luna I have one more thing to say." Andy spoke again.

"Okay." Luna replied avoiding eye contact.

"I know this is going to sound weird especially give what happened a week ago but I've been holding this to myself before the fight. I've…I've…had feelings for you." Andy confessed.

Luna looked directly into Andy's eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "Are…you serious?"

Andy nodded. "Yes ever since you and the other's played at Driftwood. I just didn't say anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. It's risky to tell you this give what's been going on but I'd rather tell you this now instead of holding it to myself and regretting it. Although it might not matter since this will probably be the last time we'll talk."

The room fell into silence. Andy had nothing else to say not that he thought it would matter. Luna was taking in everything. She wasn't defensive any more but the last thing that Andy said had worried her. However before she could say anything the door opened up and the two turned to look.

"'Scuse me for interrupting but the show is about to start soon. You gotta head out, Mate." Chunk told Andy.

The boy nodded and started to leave but before he got out of the door frame he looked back at Luna. "I hope everything works out for you Luna. I'll keep an eye out for you in the future." Andy smiled and then left.

Luna wanted to call her friend back but couldn't. In disappointment she walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. The more she looked the more she felt ashamed. The woman in the mirror wasn't her real self, it was just a fake imitation.

"Andy's right…I am a sellout." Luna mumbled to herself.

The Loud girl sat down in her chair. She thought back to when she first met the judges and how they told her how her appearance didn't match with her song. That's when she changed into what she is now. She kept telling herself that this was necessary but now she knew that it was nothing more than a lie. The door opened once more and Chunk called for Luna.

"Its time luv." the older man said.

Luna sighed and got up from her chair. As she walked towards the door Luna began to think about Andy and his confession. Despite having his own concerns and fears about the outcome Andy still confessed his feelings. The act resonated within her. Luna stopped at the door way much to Chunk's confusion and then she looked up to her roadie.

"Chunk I need a favor to ask you."

* * *

Andy had left the dressing room area and was heading to met back with his mother. He had finally apologized to Luna and confessed his feelings. However he was more concerned about what would happen next. The youth wished he could talk to the Loud a bit longer but accepted that he'd have to wait till the next time they talked. When he made it back to the lobby he found his mother and they went in the theater.

"Did you see her?" Ana asked as they walked to their chairs

Andy nodded. "Yeah I managed to see her and wish her luck."

"That's nice of you to do. I saw the Loud's come in and I told them you went to see her." the older Moreno mentioned.

The young man didn't respond. He remembered how dispirited Lori was in school when he asked about Luna. Andy assumed that the rest of the Louds were also concerned over Luna's change. Still there was no point in dwelling on the past. Luna made her decision and Andy wanted to respect it for her sake. The Moreno's then found their seats and sat down. After a couple of minutes all the lights, with the exception of the stage lights, all began to dim down.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the showing of America's Next Hitmaker!" the loud speakers announced.

"So when do you think we'll see Luna perform?" Ana whispered.

"I don't know. They are letting the top five sing their songs." Andy replied.

"Our first performance of tonight is a young lady who's song has gotten million's of views and is a resident of Royal Woods! Please welcome, Lulu!"

The curtains opened up and on the stage stands Luna in her pop-star attire. As the crowd applauded the Loud scanned the theater and saw her family. They all wore confused expressions on their faces.

"Lulu?" Luan spoke. "Why is she going by that name?"

"It could be a stage name." Lincoln replied although he wasn't so sure himself.

"I don't like this." Lori interjected. "This isn't like Luna."

She couldn't hear their voices but Luna knew her family were confused by the name change. It was yet another thing the producers enforced upon the Loud. Luna then scanned the theater to see if Andy was around but didn't see him. Luna took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone on the stage.

"Before I begin I just want to make a little announcement." Luna paused a bit which was met by the murmuring of the crowd. "My name isn't Lulu this isn't who I am."

The crowd's whispering had turned into a mixture of gasps and sounds of surprise. However Luna didn't pull back from the reaction.

"My name is Luna Loud and I was born to rock!" The Loud announced with pride.

After Luna's deceleration fog began to blanket the stage, concealing Luna as it went. From within the fog various pieces of Luna's pop-star attire were being tossed out. Once the dress was seemingly disposed of, lights from the back of the stage lit up showing Luna's shadowy silhouette holding a guitar. The rocker lifted her arm and swung it downward on the guitar which produced an appealing riff. As the fog cleared it revealed Luna in her usual attire, which was met with scattered applause. Then the rocker began to play a song and Andy immediately knew which one it was.

"That's our song!" Andy said in disbelief at first but began to get excited. "Mom she's playing our song!"

As Luna continued with her performance she felt as a weight had been lifted off of her. No more did she have to pretend to be some pop idol. She didn't care if people didn't like her music all that mattered now was to be herself and do what she loved.

It was during this time that the crowd had began to cheer for Luna. The Louds were up out of their seats jumping with joy hearing their rocker play her song. They were all happy to see Luna back to her old-self again. The Loud parents were proud of their daughter's decision to stay true to herself and the Loud siblings where cheering Luna on.

Meanwhile Andy was also cheering his friend on. He had felt the same warm feeling in his chest like the time he saw her perform at Driftwood. This was the Luna he knew, the Luna he fell for.

Once the song came to an end, Luna was met with cheers and applauses from the crowd. Luna wasn't expecting her performance to be well received so it came as a pleasant surprise. The rocker noticed that the curtains were about to close so she quickly grabbed the mic.

"Thank you and goodnight Royal Woods!" Luna shouted throwing the horns.

As the stage curtains closed Luna could hear a final roar of applause from behind which made her grin. She then walked out of the backstage and made her way to her dressing room. Once there she placed up her guitar in its case and was about to exit out when Chunk had appeared.

"Oi you've just been disqualified! The judges just announced it a couple of minutes ago."

"Meh its no biggie, Chunk." Luna replied without any concern.

Chunk tilted his head. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah really sure. Let's get going. I've got some folks waiting for me." Luna smiled leading the way.

* * *

The rocker made it to the lobby where she found her family and rushed to meet them. The Louds saw Luna coming and they all went in and gave her a huge group hug. When the hug was broken off the kids all flooded Luna with comments.

"You were awesome Luna! It was a cool as watching that SMOOCH concert!" Lincoln said.

"The fog effect was well done." Lucy interjected. "It was as if you were swallowed up in a murky abyss."

"You were totally pumping everyone up!" Lynn commented.

Luna chuckled bashfully. "Thanks dudes. I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"Same can't be said about those judges. They're lucky Mom and Dad held me back or I would've given them a piece of my mind." Lola replied.

The rocker shrugged. "Eh I don't care about that. I'm just glad I got to play the music I love."

"Well third eldest sibling I must say its refreshing to see you back to your former self." Lisa spoke with a small smile.

During this time people began to stream out of the theater. A few came up to Luna to praise her performance in which the Loud thanked them. After a few minutes Andy and his mother exited out of the doors. Once Luna spotted Andy she excused herself and made her way to the young man.

"Andy!" Luna called when she got to him and immediately hugged her friend.

Andy was surprised and flustered by the sudden hug. "H-h-hi Luna?"

Luna let go of the boy and looked up to him with happiness. "You were here all this time! I'm glad that you stayed here."

"Ah…" the youth looked at his mother who had a puzzled look on her face. "Of course! That's what friends are for."

"Thank you. It means everything." Luna beamed brightly.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, Mijo." Ana interjected.

Before the young Moreno could respond Ana went over to talk to the Louds. It was just Andy and Luna just by themselves.

"So what made you use the song we made?" Andy asked then realized how he worded it. "Not that I have a problem with it! I mean I'm glad that you used it and-"

"Andy I get it." Luna chuckled. "But to be honest it was because of you."

Andy was once again stunned by Luna. "M-me? What did I do?"

"I thought about when you told me your feelings. Despite being afraid of my reaction you still told me. It was pretty brave of you and I thought that if you can do something fearless like that I can too." the rocker confessed. "I'm sorry for being a huge jerk."

"We both were jerks Lunes. But if it means anything I'm glad to have you back as a friend." Andy smiled.

"The feeling is mutual, dude." Luna smiled back.

Andy and Luna hugged each other once more. After they broke the hug there was a bit of a small silence between the two.

"So me and my family are going to get some ice cream. You want to join?" Luna offered.

"Yes. I'd love that." Andy responded.

Both Andy and Luna felt grateful to have their relationship back. Regardless of whatever happens they both were determined to keep this friendship together. As they went back to the Louds and Ana, Andy reflected back to when he first came to Royal Woods and when he met Luna. Despite how he felt about the move he was now grateful to have met the one person who impacted his life greatly. Andy smiled as he began looking forward to what the future had in stored.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you all for reading Luna Makes Rockin' Fun. I'd like to give a special thanks to Trillhouse and Metool Bard for being inspirations and for giving the time to give me some advice. I'd also like to thank Sketch-Toons for granting me permission to use certain aspects of his versions of George and Ruth. This has been my first fanfic so I hoped you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
